A New Future
by Kirebaby
Summary: There mission was simple reconnaissance. Never had she expected to come into a life and death battle with someone she would have gave her life for just a few years ago. A SasuXSaku fic. Pairings: SasuXSaku, and some ShikaIno, NaruHina
1. Beginning

A/N: I do not own naruto, just a huge fan;)

She had fallen behind by several hours now and she knew her comrades would be worried. There mission was simple reconnaissance. Never had she expected to come into a life and death battle with someone she would have gave her life for just a few years ago.

Flashback

-"You guys go ahead, I'll stay and watch him," Sakura said.

-"Ok, lets meet at the rendezvous point in 6 hours," Lee replied.

"Hey sweet thing, where did you come from?" The fat man next to her asked.  
Sakura just looked at him and smiled sweetly.  
Sake for the pretty lady!

-"So..What are you doing in the town, business, pleasure..." she asked.

"Tell you what, sit on my lap and I'll tell you whatever you want," the fat man lustfully said.

-"How gross!" She thought. Grabbing the shot glasses, she gulped down two shots of sake and began her performance. "Ahh.. mister you're so strong and sexy," she said as she sat on his lap. "So... how long are you doing to be in the village?"

"Why do want to know?

-"I...just want to know how much time we have together," she said as she rubbed his chest and pouted. "eww," she thought.

"Actually, I'm leaving in the morning, so we'll have to make tonight special ehh.." He grabs her ass, and rubs her legs.

-"Don't kill him, Don't kill him, Don't kill him, Don't kill him," she chanted in her head. "Mm mm...so what kind of business are you in? You look like a powerful man."

"Indeed. Lets just say I manage a certain group of people..

-"ahh"

"I was meeting a friend here to talk about future relations, but I'm afraid we didn't see eye to eye. If you know what I mean. I'm the kind of man that gets what he wants, when he wants. And right now, I want you." He said in a threatening tone. The fat man started kissing her neck, grabbing her ass and trying to go up her skirt.

-"Ehh... not here. Let's go to your place.

"Now you're talking sweet thing."

They got up, she took one more shot of sake, and they left. "I didn't get much info, but it'll have to do," she thought. As they walked into his room, Sakura gathered a small amount of chakra in her fingers. He was standing there getting undressed, she snuck up behind him and flicked his neck. Instantly, he fell over and was knocked out. Grabbing his suitcase, she went through it and found a scroll with the assassins hit list. "Well at least it wasn't a total waste of time." She left and made her way to the forest. "I can't believe I let that fat slob touch me! Even worse, I let him slobber all over my neck! I should have killed the son of a ... Hey...I think I know that guy." There was a man walking a fifty yards away. Getting closer to him, she recognized him. "Sasuke! After all these years, there he is! That bastard! Let's see how tough you are now!" (a/n: she was a little buzzed from the sake earlier)

End Flashback

She was dripping wet, shades of brown from her hair streamed down her backside. The brief rain storm had soaked her and began to uncover her true identity. "Damn this cheap hair dye, I need to wash this shit out." "I think I lost him, I should be far enough away by now." "I don't sense his chakra anymore." She stopped and rested by a nearby lake. There was a full moon in this late evening in late spring. She took in a scent of flowers and rain as she began to undress. "Ahh, sshhss damn it, he cut me up pretty bad." 

Flashback 2

She sent 10 kunai flying at him with all the exploding tags. He easily dodged and jumped to a safe distance. She appeared above him, "Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!" He spewed flames toward her. A burnt log fell, she came from underground and kicked him in the face. Flying back hitting a tree, he looked up to see her charge at him again. "What's with this chick?" He let her come at him. They fought kunai to kunai for several minutes demonstrating their best taijutsu. "How can she keep up, I haven't even scratched her?" Sasuke finally cornered her, she was against a tree. His blade pressing on her blade toward her throat. He was winning, but she kicked him. Then stabbed him just under his shoulder. Stepping back, she was shocked at what she had done. "Hymph" Sasuke yanked out the blade and hurled it at her. shring She caught it with two fingers, but Sasuke disappeared. This was a sign she better move. As she ran, he was in mid air a kunai between each finger. He closed his eyes and hurled them in all directions. Sasuke managed to get off sixteen kunai shot off before he landed. Turning to look behind him, he saw her, blood running down her leg. "Gottcha," he said tauntingly. Pissed of she gathered chakra, and hit the tree next to her. As it shattered into a million pieces, there was a ball of pink chakra in her other hand. She lifted it toward her lips, then blew on it. The ball hovered, hit the bark and sent a million pieces of tree rushing in Sasuke's direction. "Holy shit!" he dodged, but some of the small pieces got him. "Damn, he got lucky!" she said. In response, he sent fireballs at her with embedded shurieken. Jumping into the branches avoiding them, he came at her again. It started to rain, she slipped, and he cut her stomach and arm. "Ahhh!" She landed on the ground, kneeling, trying to catch her breath, she looked up at him. "Who the hell are you? he asked. "Do I know you? Her brown eyes widened, she threw a smoke bomb for some cover as she ran.

End Flashback 2

She gathered up what chakra she had left and halfway healed the wounds to her arm, stomach and thigh, before she was completely exhausted.

End Chapter 1, I hope you liked it. This is my first fan fic, R/R please!


	2. Deceived

Chapter 2: Deceived

He watched her from a distance, curious as to who this woman was. It had been a few hours after their hellatious fight and he had followed her here. She was strong, smart and fast, yet familiar. Her hair was long, brown and to her hips, sexy as hell. She had dark brown eyes from what he could tell, she never looked directly at him. "This woman fights like a devil, so aggressive, she almost had me a few times." "Hnn, she's clever." He watched as the nearly naked woman stepped into the water. She began to bathe herself, the moonlight reflected off her fair skin accenting the curvaceous body she had, she was beautiful. "What the fuck, pink hair?" His nerves tighten and he started to feel sick to his stomach, but he couldn't turn away. She then rubbed her eyes and continued on with her hair, her eyes were now green. "Sakura!" "It was Sakura I was fighting!" He felt the chunks rise, his stomach churned, and a sharp hollow pain in his chest. He had to vomit. "How could it be her?" "Why!" "I would have killed her..." "Goddamn it she could have...wait, she chose to fight me." "She knew it was me the whole time, when I hit her, when I sliced her." She knew and she kept charging at me, she must be crazy, or has never forgiven me for leaving. Has she become cold and hollow in my absence? Is it my fault? Damn it!" He pounded the ground, "I need answers," so he cleaned himself up and appeared on the shore next to the lake.  
"Konbanwa, Sakura."  
-"Aa, come to finish me off Sasuke-kun?"  
"I didn't know it was you in the first place. What the hell were you thinking?"  
-"Hmhmhm" she let out a small laugh, "Gomen."  
"What the hell is so funny? Why did you do it, I was no enemy?" "I could have...  
-"Exactly, an ultimate test! You were alone, I wanted to see what I was capable of. Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I would have never killed you. I am a medic nin after all, besides you put me and Naruto through hell when you left, you deserved it.  
"Hmph, killed me? That's laughable.." He then took off his shirt.  
She gave him a deadly glare, "I went easy on you Sasuke-kun, and what the hell are you doing?"  
He continued to undress, "You ran away Sakura." He stepped into the warm water, "I'm coming in."  
-"Well..., I didn't have all day to play with you, By doing so I will be late to the rendezvous point. My teammates will be worried."  
"How is that baka Naruto?"  
-"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him in several weeks. Sasuke-kun, where were you headed?"  
"Home...you were right Sakura, what you said back then." Her eyes began to water as she remembered the last time she saw him. She begged him to stay or let her go with him. A promise of happiness if he were to stay, and that revenge wouldn't solve anything or make anyone happy. She even offered to help him achieve his goal. And even told him she loves him. Then as a last resort, she said she'de scream if he goes. He stood there, then appeared behind her, "Sakura...arigato." She watched the ripples of the water as she fought back the painful memory. "Revenge was never the answer. After I killed Itatchi, I was relieved. However, I was still empty, the hurt seemed to spread, my soul ached for death. I planned to kill Orochimaru and his subordinates, but the akutsuki mostly took care of that. After his death, I searched out all of his followers and killed them. I have but one goal remaining, Konoha is my home. I'm going to make restitution for my sins, whatever Godaime says. I was on my way back when you viciously attacked me.  
-"Hahahaha, don't take it so personal..." She just finished washing her clothes. "Hey, let me look at that wound?" She approached him in the water.  
"It's nothing! Don't worry about it!"  
-"Sasuke, shut up!"  
He stared and let her, he was in shock. She said his name without a -kun, and there was now a beautiful, half naked woman in front of him. Best of all, it was Sakura. The water covered her breast just above her nipples, yet she wasn't embarrassed. Her skin glowed under the moon light, she looked like an angel. Her eyes reflected off the lake, and when she looked into his, it ignighted a fire he never knew existed. Sakura put her hands to Sasuke's shoulder, he had a gash in the upper left quadrant of his chest. She gathered chakra, her hand began to glow emerald green, and his wound immediately began to heal. A few minutes later, flashes of green started to flicker, her eyes were closing, she was losing her balance.  
"Sakura?"  
-"Mmmm.."   
"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked.  
-"Mmm...fine..." She mumbled as she collapsed in his arms.

End chapter 2

A/N: Konbanwa good evening Gomensorry (informal); also the mini flashback, some info may be wrong im looking into it and will update it if so.  
Hope you enjoyed it! I know this was a short chapter sorry, it looks so long on paper, lol Please review it gets really good after this;)


	3. Helpless

Thx everyone for the reviews..it keeps me going! ;)

Chapter 3: Helpless

"Damn it Sakura, you over did it.." he mumbled. He was very concerned for her, she just needed to recover, yet he couldn't help but smile. There was a nearly naked, beautiful women in his arms in the middle of a lake, underneath the soft blue light of a full moon. What was even more incredible was it was Haruno Sakura, the only girl he ever cared for. Her head rested on his shoulder as her arms fell loosely at her sides. His chest was against her bare chest, her skin felt like silk. Her breast pressed into him and with every breath she took, blood rushed through him making him throb. Keeping one hand around her back, he caressed her cheek with the other. He ran his hand down the curve of her neck to her shoulder and down her arm. Sasuke wanted her, to touch her, kiss her, be inside her. Lust for the pink haired kunoichi filled his veins. His heart was pounding, he couldn't take much more of this. Putting one arm under her knees, he lifted her up. Keeping her facing towards him, so as not to expose her to the world, he carried her to shore. Setting her down on the damp, soft grass, he grabbed his bag, pulled out a big towel, and some blankets. Spreading out the towel on the ground, he picked up Sakura and laid her on it. As he began to wrap her, he noticed her wounds from their battle with each other. He wrapped the towel around her chest, but left her stomach and legs exposed. "I did this to her, I'll never forgive myself.." Sasuke said remorsefully. His hands caressed her stomach over her newly formed scar. Tracing it, he then ran his fingers down her belly around her belly button. His eyes scanned her from her finely toned mid-section, to her erotic pink and black satin lace panties. "Hymm, that's so Sakura..," he said with a smirk. Glancing down, another scar caught his attention. It was on her right inner thigh. He lifted up her leg up by her knee, to get a better look at it. Again, it was mostly healed, but left a scar in it's wake. The guilt of his actions began to run through him again. Feeling her newly repaired skin, he thought, "she so clean, so soft, now she has the blemishes because of me. Yet there was something sexy about it all, scars from the heat of battle. -"Mmmm...Sasuke-kunnn...mm.." He quickly removed his hand and watched a half-awake Sakura. She moved her left leg up along the other leg, and turned on her right side facing him, she had a pleased grin on her face. Relieved he wasn't caught, he smiled and exhaled, "Damn woman, she's driving me crazy and she's not even awake." He was so hard, he wasn't comfortable no matter how he sat. Covering her now with the towel, followed by the blanket, he took one last look at her. He mentally memorized her curvaceous shape: from her angelic face, to her soft round breasts, to her small waist, and perfect hips. Shaking his head, he got up and put on a shirt and layed down next to her. Laying there, he couldn't sleep. Hundreds of thoughts streaked through his mind, almost all of them having something to do with Sakura. He turned on his side to face her back, he rested his hand on her arm. Slowly he began to close his eyes and fall asleep.

Sakura began to wake up, she opened her eyes and turned around. To her surprise, she saw Sasuke asleep next to her. She gasped, "what the hell happened?" She couldn't remember, it was all fuzzy, and she was mostly naked with Uchiha Sasuke next to her. Was this all a dream? Sakura sat up and her memory slowly came back to her. She had passed out in the lake from chakra exhaustion, "Sasuke must have taken care of me.." Oh my god! That means he must have saw my chest, and maybe... even... felt me!" "Nice Sakura, the first time Sasuke-kun feels you up and you're asleep," inner Sakura snapped. "Damn it!" She saw her clothes were still wet, so she just sat there in disbelief. Then she layed back down and watched him. He must have been able to sense her wide eyes fixed on him. Deep black eyes met her emerald green ones, and he smiled.  
"Are you ok? he asked.  
-"Yes...Thank you...for taking care of me Sasuke-kun," she responded.  
They both sat up, "You were always weak..." Her eyes widened, then squinted. She looked away, then came at him with her fist. Sasuke blocked it, grabbed her arm and shoulder, and before she knew it, she was on her back. He was on top of her holding her arms to the ground. Sakura was so mad she couldn't even look at him.

End Chapter 3.

A/N: again sorry for the short chapter...but the next one will make up for it, trust me!


	4. Giving In

A/N:I dont own naruto or any part, just a fan;)

Ok where were we...Ahh yes:recap end of ch.3

They both sat up, "You were always weak..." Her eyes widened, then squinted. She looked away, then came at him with her fist. Sasuke blocked it, grabbed her arm and shoulder, and before she knew it, she was on her back. He was on top of her holding her arms to the ground. Sakura was so mad she couldn't even look at him.

Chapter 4: Giving In

"Sakura,..You were always weak.., but you've changed. Your growth as a ninja has surpassed my expectations."

She looked at him in disbelief. He leaned closer to her face until he was just inches away.

"What's the matter Sakura?.. Can't fight back?"

"You win Sasuke, you know I can't," she replied in a monotone voice.

"But..., do you want to? Am I still your enemy?" he slowly whispered in her ear, then he started to gently kiss her neck. It sent chills up and down Sakura's body, she started to tremble.

She whispered, "No Sasuke-kun." He stopped kissing her to look in her eyes. "No more fighting," she said while gazing in his big black eyes, giving him a silent invitation to continue.

Sasuke couldn't resist her. He gently kissed her soft lips. She let out a small moan and it made him want her even more. They continued to kiss each other softly, slowly. Then, he began to release her arms by running his hands down their length, and back up to her face. He caressed her cheeks as he broke the kiss only to move to her neck. She turned her head to the side as he kissed her, wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair. Sasuke continued to move from the nape of her neck to the cleavage of her chest, it gave her goose bumps. He stopped to kiss her pink lips, he couldn't get enough. She tasted so good, sweet even. Sakura lifted his shirt and caressed his smooth back and sides. She briefly broke their kiss as she slid off his shirt. He had a smirk on his face, as he moved in to kiss her again.

He adjusted his position to be on his side, halfway leaning on her. While kissing her he moved his hand along her body. Parting the towel she was wrapped in, he felt her stomach and moved up between her breasts, causing the towel to unfasten. She tilted her body toward his. He pressed his hand in the middle of her chest, he could feel the beginnings of both breasts, soft, firm, and also an excited heartbeat. It thrilled him, his heart raced, and blood rushed to every part of him. Sasuke then pushed off the towel while kissing her. He rubbed her back and slowly sweeped across her side and then moved to her breast. First he pushed, and then squeezed it, Sakura arched her back as he touched her. He started to massage them in circles, then started to play withe her hard, erect nipples. The sensations were driving Sakura wild! She wrapped her leg around his hips. As she threw her head back to embrace his kisses, which were going lower and lower. Adjusting his position, he was now on top of her. Sakura's legs spread apart as she yearned for him. Sasuke began to kiss her left breast. He playfully sucked and flicked her nipple before moving to the right side. Licking and sucking her perfect round breast made him dizzy with lust. She was so soft, he couldn't stand it, he wanted to be inside her, to feel all of her. "Oww," Sakura yelped as Sasuke bit the side of her breast. In apology, he licked the small amount of blood and kissed it. Apparently, he got too excited. Then he stopped, sat up and looked at her. With both hands he cupped her breasts and stroked her stomach until he crossed her panties. She looked like a perfectly wrapped present just waiting to be opened. Sakura began to shake in anticipation of his next move. He kissed her smooth abdomen, while he started to tug on the lacy garment. But he waited, grabbed her hips, and began kissing her inner thigh. Pushing her undergarment to the side, he inserted his finger inside her. It was hot and wet to his touch. She gasped at his actions and moaned as his tongue streaked across her skin. Chills rushed throughout her body as every touch he made aroused her. Sakura was losing it, she felt hot and feverish, she was going to cum, and they hadn't even gotten to the main event. "Mmm... Sasuke-kunn... mmm...stop..stop, she pleaded. Sasuke pulled away and looked up at her in confusion. He watched her breathing deeply, and arching her back, her breast rising and falling. Realizing her condition, he half smiled. Hell, he was almost there himself. Regaining control, she sat up, placed her hands on Sasuke's face, and passionately kissed him. She straddled him, and forced him on his back. It was her turn to be in control. Kissing him from his neck, she made a long, wet trail down his chest to his muscular stomach. She ran her hands over his pants, feeling every inch of him hard and ready. Tugging his pants, she pulled them down. Getting back on top of him, she kissed him again, as her hips grinded against his. He could feel her dampness through her underwear as she teased him. Hands on her hips, he stroked her curves.

Hugging her tightly, he rolled over on top of her. Sitting up, Sasuke slid down Sakura's last piece of clothing. He fell back on top of her and she wrapped her right leg around his hips. They could feel all of each other, as he slid against her wet opening. Heat was emanating from within her, he needed her...now.

Looking at her angelic face he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Mmmm...yes...but Sasuke-kun..I've never..."

"Sshh...neither have I, don't worry..."

"Make love to me Sasuke-kun."

Immediately he kissed her swollen red lips, and played with her tongue, deepening the kiss. Positioning himself, he began to glide into her, but met resistance. She was so tight around him it hurt. As he continued to go deeper, she began to whimper. Tears fell from her tightly closed eyes. Sasuke wiped her cheeks, then kissed her forehead and then each eye. She was in immense pain, yet she felt a warm sensation go through her. He kissed her neck and ran his lips up to her ear. Slowly she began to relax into him. Pain was soon replaced by pleasure. Her whimpers turned into soft, erotic moans, driving Sasuke to a near early end. He paused for a few seconds to regain his composure. Gazing into her eyes, he had a weird feeling. Was it her beauty, her smell, her actions all affecting him? Unsure, he didn't care. It felt too good, that's all that mattered at the moment. Stroking Sakura's face, he softly kissed her. Her hands rubbed his back and went up to the back of his neck. She started to move her right leg higher as she began to move into his rhythm. He pushed himself in and out of her faster and harder. She let herself loose control, and as she was reaching her climax, he unwillingly started to join her. One hand pulled on his silky black hair, and the other left small cuts on his back as she dug her nails into his flesh. Soft moans became louder and louder, then he heard his name, "Sasssuukee." He growled as he released into her, and grinded against her hips. They were sweaty and out of breath. Collapsing onto her chest, he tried to catch his breath. Her legs were trembling, and she couldn't stop it. "Daijobu desu ka?" Sasuke asked as he stroked her face. She didn't answer.

End Chapter 4

A/N: OMG (puts dirty thoughts back in closet) I hope you liked it..please review. note this is first lemon/lime scene, and I hope it came out ok.  
thx for sugg..people-Daijobu desu kaAre you ok?


	5. Confrontations Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but you know that...

Chapter 5: Confrontations part 1

"Sakura?" he looked up at her. "What's wrong!" Her head was turned to the side, "Huh?" She turned to face him, "Ohh..I'm fine.." "You're lying.." he said sternly as he rolled to the side of her. "What is it?"

Looking into his eyes, fighting back the tears she said, "Are you going to hurt me again?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe this was a mistake.. When you left, I...I was devastated. I cried every night and there was nothing anyone could do to help. So I devoted myself to training, becoming stronger, faster, smarter, all the things you said I wasn't. I went on dates, put on a fake smile and tried to move on with my life. Now, just when I thought I had moved on, here you are, recapturing my heart. Damn it! I'm such a fool! What happens when we get back home? They might execute you..I.,.I.,.. can't go through this again! I' de rather die!"

"No! I forbid it! It doesn't matter what happens to me..You will accept it! I did this to myself, I deserve whatever punishment comes."

"No, I won't... I can't!" she shouted as tears began to fall uncontrollably.

Sasuke took her in his arms and let her cry. "Shhh, I'm here now." He didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be ok, but the truth was, he didn't know that. After a few minutes her sobs slowed as she began to fall asleep. His heart ached as he watched her. The next few days weren't going to be easy. It frightened him, the thought of his execution, even more so, facing his old comrades. But he didn't want to think about that. All he wanted to do was to be with her right now. He kissed her and began to fall asleep. That weird feeling came over him again. It was warm and nice, he hadn't felt something like this since his childhood. ' Could it be...maybe...' his thoughts became slurred together as he fell asleep, then he mumbled..."I ...love..you...Sakura..." A small smile came across her face, but would she remember in the morning?

The next few hours came fast, Sasuke started to wake up. He felt a chill go through his body. Opening his eyes, he realized there was a kunai at his throat and a set of blue eyes glaring at him with intent to kill.

"Wake up bastard! What the hell did you do to Sakura-chan!"

(silence)

"Answer me! Answer before I fucking kill you!" He started to cut his neck when Sakura woke up.

" No Naruto! Put it down! Please!" she pleaded.

"Someone better start talking!"

"Naruto it's not what it looks like, I mean.. it is, but it isn't!.."

"Did this asshole rape you Sakura-chan! Because if he did I swear by all that is good I'll make him suffer!"

"No...he didn't. Now please get the kunai away from his throat."

"Not yet, I need to talk to this bastard alone. You better get dressed. Fuzzy eyebrows and Tenten are on their way here."

She got up, wrapped herself in the towel and went for her clothes. "Ok, but don't kill him, and don't look either."

-"Get off me, baka!"

"What exactly do you want Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto said with annoyance.

-"Get off and I'll tell you."

"I don't trust you."

-"I know, just let me get dressed and I'll tell you whatever you want."

"Fine, but try anything and you are dead."

-"Aaa."

Naruto got off sasuke and he sat up and got dressed. Naruto noticed the enormous bruise on Sasuke's chest. "What the hell happened to you?"

-"Sakura...she stabbed me."

"Why...What did you do?"

-"It's a long story..but basically she attacked me for fun as I was on my way back to Konoha. I didn't know it was her, her appearance was different, so I fought her, she ran, I followed her here, we talked and one thing led to another...

(smaackk) Naruto's fist flew and hit Sasuke square in the jaw. "Did you hurt her!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Sasuke's neck and started to squeeze.

-"Yesss... but I didn't know it was her..." he said while coughing and gagging.

"Shit.. not again. Naruto stop!" Sakura yelled.

-"Naruto...I would never have hurt her...I...lo..ve...her..."

Naruto instantly released him, stunned by his words, he stared blankly at the grass. "You're lying..," he said softly. "You don't even know her. You think you can just show up and everything would pick up like before you left. She's different, I'm different and it's because of you! We thought about you everyday for 6 years, there were several missions to bring you back. All failed, yet you were always on our minds, but did you even think about us at all?"

-"Yes, I did, more and more as time went by. At first I considered you, her, everyone in the village a distraction, a weakness. I was submerged in darkness, thinking of Sakura is what kept me sane. She always did have the ability to calm me down. I loved her back then, but I was so blinded by pride I never would have admitted it. She was never the problem, I was. Whether she knows it or not, she saved me. I know things have changed. But I saw her heart last night, and she's still that beautiful annoying person she was back then."

"Sasuke-teme, whatever you do, just, think of her feelings first. Promise me that, at least."

-"Aaa, ...well I'm going to go check on her. He walks into the trees to find Sakura healing herself. "What are you doing?"

"I'm finishing what I started last night. What did Naruto say?" She finished up as he began to hug her from behind.

-"Not much.." Suddenly, Sasuke heard the sound of shurieken cutting through the air. He threw several kunai and deflected them. Before he really knew what was happening he was engaged in battle with Rock Lee. Tenten grabbed Sakura and ran toward Naruto. "This shit's getting old," Sasuke growled. Lee was letting out his full force taijutsu, Sasuke was able to keep up with his sharingan, and when he tried to talk Lee started to yell fiercely. "How dare you lay your tainted hands on my beloved!" Sakura pushed Tenten away and ran to the fight.

She grabbed Lee by the shoulders, "Lee-san stop..it's ok. It's Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke..one of Konoha's missing nin..a traitor! He had his hands on you."

"It's ok, I can explain.."

"How can it be ok to let trash like him touch my beloved!" Lee shouted.

-"What was that geek! Sasuke growled as he charged at Lee. He managed to get a hand on his neck as Sakura, Tenten and Naruto tried to separate them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A strong, stern voice yelled.

"Neji..."

"I don't want to hear it Lee, I expected more from you."

"Gomen nasai Neji-san" Lee said respectfully.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what are your intentions?" Neji said in his usual cold tone. Cold eyes of silver and black met in deep stare.

-"I'm returning to Konoha," Sasuke replied.

"Hmm...I don't know what is going on, nor do I care about you people's personal situations. However, we will complete this mission and return home. Uchiha Sasuke, you will come with us, and we will deliver you to Godaime. Sakura, Lee, Tenten, come with me for debriefing, I assume command as team leader. Naruto, watch him." They walked in the trees, Lee and Tenten first explained to Neji what happened on their side of the mission. Then it was Sakura's turn, she had to tell him everything. She handed him the stolen scroll with the names of several important people. After which she had to explain what happened between her and Sasuke. Keeping it down to a brief minimum of what transpired, Neji just stared at her with the coldest eyes she's ever seen. He said nothing, turned and walked away from the group, Sakura turned to Rock Lee.

She saw tears fall down his cheeks, "Lee-san, I'm sorry."

"There's more...isn't there, more than you told Neji?" he sobbingly asked.

"Yes.." she said as she placed her hands on his cheeks, brushing away the tears.

"But...I..I..thought we were making progress. I thought that..you were finally starting...starting to lo..love me. I mean, I knew I would never have all your heart, but part..part was good enough for me. It gave me hope..."

"Ohh Lee-san, I do love you...But in a different way. You deserve more than part of my heart. Someday, someone will love you the way you should be loved." she wrapped her arms around and hugged him.

-"Hymp..where they going together or something?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"No, they went out on some dates and stuff...he even proposed to her, but she turned him down. She doesn't love him that way. Even though he genuinely loves her. What..are you freaking jealous, HA! Now you know how it feels bastard.

-"Screw you, dobe."

End Chapter 5

A/N: Well another chapter out and another one to type...look for update within 10 days..hopefully..I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Confrontations Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but o well...

Chapter 6: Confrontations Part 2

Neji approached Naruto and Sasuke, "Let's go. We are still a day and a half away from Konoha, and I think we have wasted enough time." With that said, they gathered their things and left. Very little was said through out the day. As evening approached, they set up camp and assigned a night watch. Neji had the first shift of three hours. Everyone ate, and eventually went to sleep, except Sakura and Sasuke. They were still awake and as everyone fell asleep, the more they began to talk to each other. Both stayed up whispering and flirting. It was starting to make Neji sick. His thoughts started to dwell on his personal life. He couldn't help but look at them, and then at Tenten. She looked beautiful as she slept in the pale moonlight. Now they had been dating on and off over the years. However, they always ran into the same problem. It all came down to Neji's inability to open up and express his feelings. 'I heard Uchiha was always cold and heartless. Why this change, and only toward her. He still seems as cold as ever toward everyone else, but then again, I didn't really know him back then. Maybe...if he can get over his pride...so can I. Even so, would she give me another chance. There have been so many already and she always ends up hurt. Should I even bring it up, or let her go... I don't know. Ahh, screw it...I miss her, and I want her back.' Neji sighed, got up and walked over to Tenten and kissed her forehead. He then woke up Naruto, it was now his turn.

Midnight came too quick for Naruto. He took his post, but was still half asleep. It was the sound of whispering and soft giggling that fully woke him up. Opening his eyes, he saw Sasuke and Sakura still awake, practically cooing in each other's company. Naruto watched as Sasuke took her in his arms. "Maybe he has changed...m..maybe he really does love her. It looks like he's making up for lost time. Ahhh...damn it! If old lady Tsunade decides to execute Sasuke, it will kill Sakura. I should stop this right now." He got up and began to make his way over to them when he felt someone grab his ankle.

It was Neji, "Don't Naruto, let them have their moments."

"Neji, if he dies, Sakura will die with him."

"Yes, but if you separate them, and he dies, she will die never forgiving you. Leave them be...for her sake."

"Fine...but I don't have to like it, go back to bed."

Naruto walked back to his post. About an hour later, he looked over to see them kissing, hugging, and touching each other. 'What the fuck? Are they going to do it in front of everyone? Man, Ero Sennin would have loved to see this.' He turned away and his thoughts began to focus on a certain sweet, shy girl back home. Naruto sighed, 'Hinata...I miss you so much. Neji and I have been gone for several weeks now, yet it feels like years since we've last saw each other. I should be home with you now, if we hadn't run into Lee and Tenten yesterday. I do love you, I used to think I loved Sakura-chan, but it was totally a different feeling. I guess that's what they call a crush, but seeing her with him still makes me a little jealous. I just hope she doesn't get hurt again. Hopefully by this time next year, you'll be my wife. Uzumaki Hinata, I like the sound of that.' Soon it was Lee's turn, and Naruto woke him up.

Lee got up and walked around the camp. He came to a stop as he noticed Sasuke holding Sakura in his arms as they slept. He stood there in shock for a minute, then somehow snapped out of it. "They look so happy and peaceful together. Tears began to accumulate in his eyes as he walked to his post. Heartbroken and depressed, all he could think was 'Why isn't it me...WHY!' Tears began flowing like a steady stream. 'Sure, she loved him all those years ago, but he left her, the team, and the village. I was there for her, I tried so hard to help her, but she always pushed me away. It made me so happy when she said she would go out with me. As time went by, I would often bring her flowers, and she eventually started to smile again. When we first kissed, I couldn't believe it actually happened! I thought I had died, because an angel had kissed me. I had never been happier until we first started making out. I never thought I could love another person so much, so I asked for her hand in marriage. To my surprise, she said no, she didn't love me in that way. I was so blind with my own happiness, I didn't notice she wasn't happy. So we decided to separate and take things slow. She eventually seemed to be happier and more relaxed. I started to get my hopes up again, but then this happened. I gave her my heart and she gave me friendship. What's wrong with me? Am I cursed to be alone forever...' He felt a presence, he wiped the tears from his cheeks, and looked up. Sasuke was standing in front of him.

As he looked down at Lee, he said, "We need to talk."

Sasuke sat next to Lee and they stayed quiet for some time.

"Lee-san, I...I wanted to thank you, for looking after Sakura all these years."

"Well, I didn't do it for you, it was for her. I would do anything for Sakura-san. I love her so much, but no matter what I do, how much I love her, she will always be devoted to you. No matter what I do, I'll never be good enough."

"Lee...I'm sorry for your pain. I know how you feel in a sense, the loneliness, inadequacy, the hatered. I understand if you hate me, but don't hate her. In fact, I want to ask you a favor.. If I am killed, would you please, look after her? She would be devastated and maybe suicidal, be there for her, protect her, and even...love her." It made him cringe at the thought of Sakura with another person, but he rather her be happy, loved and taken care of than depressed, and alone, or even dead.

"Of course, she may have broke my heart, but she is still my best friend. I would be honored."

Mmm, thank you Lee-san." Sasuke began to walk back to his sleeping flower.

"Ehh..Sasuke, I don't hate you."

End Chapter 6.

A/N: Yes this is the fastest update ever, for me at least... Thanks guys for your reviews, it motivates me to update sooner..so please, by all means review and recommend the story, lol. Wow, I can't believe this is chapter 6, and to think this was supposed to be a one shot. Ehh, o well, the story is going to get good, I'm excited, and I hope you are too.


	7. Home Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..but so what...**

Chapter 7: Home Again

Everyone got up around 6 am, they began to gather their things, but couldn't find Neji or Tenten.

"Oh, there they are." Naruto said.

"Ohh, look! They're holding hands." Sakura said.

"And Neji's blushing, what were they doing last night..."

(smaacckk) AHH, NARUTO DON'T BE A PIG! Sakura yelled as she punched him.

"Hnn, some things never change." Sasuke said as he smiled.

"I guess they're back together, I'm glad for them." Lee said softly.

"Let's go people, Hokage-sama is waiting on us," Neji ordered.

They were back in Konoha by noon. As they entered Godaime's office, they noticed her office in disarray. Papers that were usually neatly stacked on her desk were scattered and some on the floor.

FLASHBACK:  
"Tsunade-sama! I just got a report from the Anbu at the entrance gate! Neji and Naruto have arrived with Tenten, Sakura, and Lee!" Shizune said emphatically.

"And...What's so special about that, you should really try to relax Shizune..."

"NO, that's not all.. They arrived with Uchiha Sasuke!"

"WHAT?" She stood up, put both hands on her desk, and pushed the papers off as she said, "YOU'RE KIDDING! Damn it Shizune don't mess with me!"

"I swear I'm not, Tsunade-sama, he has finally come back."

END FLASHBACK

Everyone lined up in front of her desk. "Uchiha Sasuke, you have returned," Tsunade said sternly.

"Aa, I am prepared for whatever punishment awaits me." Sasuke said, then bowed to her.

"Anbu! Take this man into custody, and put him in interrogation room 1, I'll be in shortly."

The Anbu picked him up and began to bind his hands, Sakura went to him, put her hands on his cheeks, and softly kissed him. She didn't care who saw or what they thought. There were no words said between them, they didn't need any. As he was taken away, they shared one last look. The door closed, she turned around to see everyone looking. That's when Tsunade let them have it. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! SAKURA, YOU FIRST, THE REST OF YOU WAIT OUTSIDE!" Sakura was extremely nervous as she explained to her sensei what transpired during the mission and especially when she encountered Sasuke.

"So let me get this straight. You attacked him while in disguise for no good reason, you fled mid-fight, he followed you, discovered who you were, and instead of killing you, took care of you. Sakura...did you sleep with him, and don't lie to me?"

"Hai, it...it just sort of... happened."

"Are you two a couple now?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai, but he's a different person than he was before. He allows himself to feel other emotions besides hate and anger."

"Damn it Sakura! Do you love him?"

"Hai...I...I never stopped."

She let out a heavy agitated sigh and said, "I'm writing you up for reckless endangerment, since I can't write you up for stupidity! Call in the others. SHIZUNE!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama!"

"Summon Hatake Kakashi, do it personally, I don't want any excuses from him today."

"Hai!" Shizune disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Neji handed Godaime the stolen scroll Sakura obtained. Then he and Naruto explained their mission and how they came across Lee and Tenten, but no Sakura. Then Lee and Tenten described to Godaime what happened on their mission. As they were talking Tsunade began to space out. When they were done, all she could say was "Fine. I want full written reports by tomorrow morning, dismissed." They all began to walk out of the office when Shizune ran through the door.

"Tsunade-Sama! Hatake Kakashi has arrived and gone straight into the interrogation room!"

"Shit! Things are going to get ugly."

Kakashi threw open the door and before Sasuke could look up, Kakashi punched him. Sasuke flew from his chair and hit the wall. He spit up blood as he was pulled off the floor. Another heavy punch landed square on his jaw, and another on his stomach. Now on all fours, he spat up more blood, "Kakashi-sensei..." he said as he respectfully bowed.

"Get up and fight coward!"

"Domo sumimasen sensei."

Kakashi picked him up by the collar, "For what? Almost killing Naruto, for the others almost dying to get you back, for betraying the village, for breaking Sakura's heart, for being a selfish little shit? What Sasuke? Which is it!" he yelled.

"For everything...I was blinded by my anger and couldn't see any other way."

He punched Sasuke again, then threw him across the room. Pieces of the wall fell on top of Sasuke as he hit the floor. "That's no excuse! I thought I taught you better.. Ionce told you, "ninja who break the rules are scum, but those who don't take care of their friends are worse than scum." You managed to do both, all in the name of revenge. Well,was itworth it?

"Iie.." Sasuke said softly.

"How does it feel Sasuke, to be the same kind of trash as your brother?

Sasuke looked up at him with his sharingun eyes, "I am not like him!"

"Yeah? Well, you didn't kill anyone, you were one step away from it though. If it were allowed, I'de kill you myself." Now..on to other matters. You are going to tell me everything about your old friends, and I do mean everything."

Tsunade and Shizune watched them through the mirrored glass. They continued to watch Kakashi interrogate him on issues of the sound ninja. their whereabouts, any hideouts, and so on. Sasuke told him everything, however, everyone was shocked to hear the sound ninja were all dead. He had killed them all. It took years to find them for they all had scattered after Orochimaru's death. "That is enough Kakashi," Tsunade said as she walked in the room. "Wait for me outside." As Kakashi left, she examined the Uchiha, he had internal bleeding, a few broken ribs, and a fractured clavicle (collar bone). She lifted his shirt and began to heal him. He was reminded of Sakura and how she healed him that fateful night. Tsunade noticed the old bruises on his chest..Sakura's handy work. "Sasuke...about you and Sakura. Do you have feelings for her?" "Aaa," he replied. "Hymm, well, I will have a hearing for you tomorrow morning, and your fate will be decided at that time. Tonight you will stay at the hospital, you need more treatment, Kakashi almost killed you. There will be guards posted at the door so don't even think about an escape." She walked out and had Anbu escort him to the hospital.

"Kakashi! Next time consult me first!" she yelled.

"He was my student, my responsibility, and he deserved everything he got." Kakashi stated.

"Not everything..." Tsunade thought.

End Chapter 7...

A/N: Well there it is..chapter 7 look for updates within a week..Atama ga itai..too much reading i guess.


	8. Repercussions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...what else is new... **

**Chapter 8: Repercussions **

"You can wait outside," Sakura told the Anbu at Sasuke's bedside. She sure did luck out. One of the examiners called in sick, and she was asked to take his place. She looked at his chart, then approached the bed. After examining the wounds she began a healing session. Sasuke was still sleeping, but felt a warm wave run through him, he whispered, "Sakura." She smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Yes it's me, Sasuke-kun."

"I didn't think I would see you again."

"I know," she said as she finished healing him. She sat next to him and caressed his cheek.

"How long do we have?"

"Not long, a few minutes maybe. They will come in and take you to Tsunade's office for the trial. I received a summons to be there."

He removed her hand from his face and held it over his chest. "Sakura, if the worst happens, there's som..."

"Sshh...don't think that way," She hugged him. He could smell her hair, so sweet, it made him dizzy. 'How do I say this?' he thought. "I do...love you..Sakura-chan." Sakura sat up and gazed into his eyes, tears began to fall from hers. She had waited so long to hear those words from him. It was surreal, she had to remind herself this is actually happening. A joy like none she had ever felt, well except for _that night_, filled her heart, but was soon taken away. "Sasuke...I.."

Anbu came in, "Is he ready?"

"..Yes.." a few more tears fell, she was scared for him.

"It's ok, I know Sakura. I've always known."

They took him and she followed as they made their way to Godaime's office. As they entered, she saw many shinobi waiting. She glanced at everyone: Gai-sensei, Rock Lee, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Shizune. Everyone watched them come in, but averted eye contact with her.

Tsunade began to speak."Let's get this over with. Each one of you are here because by some form or another were involved with Uchiha Sasuke's departure, attempted retrieval missions, or his arrival. Many of you almost died trying to get him back, therefore, his fate, lies in your hands. I have already been advised by the elders, however, I think this is best under the circumstances. There is no doubt that the accused is guilty, therefore, his sentence is all that is in question. Each of you will give a judgement...lenience or severity. Based on your response I'll will decide a final sentence at that time. Does everyone understand?

"Hai.." they all said in unison.

Tsunade started at the right, "Gai?"  
"Severity."

"Lee?"  
"Lenience."

"Tenten?"  
"Lenience."

"Neji?"  
"Severity."

"Choji?"  
"Lenience."

"Shikamaru?"  
"Severity."

"Shino?"  
"Severity."

"Kiba?"  
"Severity."

"Hinata?"  
"L..lenience."

"Naruto?  
"..."  
"Naruto! Your answer!"  
"Lenience, he said softly while looking down.

"Kakashi?"  
"Severity."

"Shizune?"  
"Severity."

"Sakura?"  
"Lenience."

"By a vote of 7 to 6, Uchiha Sasuke, I sentence you to corporal punishment. Twelve cane lashes, two for every year you were away. Afterwards you will serve two years in solitary confinement at the Konoha High Security Facility, and be eligible for parole after 6 months. I saw no crime warranting a death sentence, but know this...One fuck up, and I will definitely reconsider. Anbu! Take him to the courtyard to commence his punishment phase."

They took him as Godaime ordered, everyone followed behind. His hands were tied at the wrists, he was blindfolded, then lifted up where they hooked the rope around his wrists to the clips embedded in the post. He was there, stretched out and waiting in front of everyone. They stripped him of his shirt and began to cane him. At first he didn't yell, but as they progressed the pain became unbearable. The lashes became stronger, busting open his flesh where they strike. Blood began to spatter as each blow was introduced. Sasuke couldn't help but yell out. Everyone looked on him with feelings of compassion, regret, pity, but Sakura wasn't doing so well. Every yell he made pulled at her soul. Turning away, she couldn't watch. She began to cry on Naruto's shoulder. He held her tight, and rubbed her back trying to comfort her. A few tears escaped his eyes. 'Why did it have to be like this?' he thought. It wasn't too long before they were done, but to Sasuke, it felt like an eternity. He was bleeding, shaking, he was cold, yet his back felt on fire, and he couldn't move. Tsunade went to examine him. As she looked him over, Shizune brought her cleaning supplies and bandages. Everyone looked on as she cleaned him up. After she was finished she put a dressing on it, then gave orders, "No medical jutsu shall be used on him. Take him to his cell."

Sakura yelled in protest, "Tsunade-sama! He'll suffer like that...please..."

"That's the point Sakura!" she shouted as she walked back to her office.

Everyone separated and started to leave. "Ehh, Sakura-chan, are you going to be ok, do you still have to work?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be alright. I'm still on duty, but I'm not going back. I don't care anymore." she said with a stoic expression on her face.

Naruto hugged her, "Well if you need anything, call me ok. I got to go, I'm supposed to meet with the old pervert. Bye."

"Bye...(gasps) "Lee-san, you scared me."

"Gomen..I just wanted to see how you are holding up."

"I'm fine..."

"Hym, you're not going to get away that easy. I know you too well. You put up a pretty good tough girl act, but it won't work on me. I'm not going to leave you alone until you talk to me."

Tsk, damn it. What do you want to hear Lee? That I'm not fine! That I'm heartbroken, he's suffering and I can't do a thing about it! That I miss him so much right now, I don't know how I'll survive the next 6 months! Is that what you wanted to hear! I just watched the person I love be tortured! Of course I'm not fine. But hey, it's what everyone wants to hear right, "I'm fine". This way they don't have to feel responsible for my sadness, and can walk away without feeling guilty. I'm not stupid! I don't need their pity or yours! ..Just leave...me...alone!" she started to walk away.

"I can't do that. You see, the person I love is suffering, and I _can_ do something about it." He walked over to her, put his hands on her shoulders.

Her eyes looked up at him, she grabbed his arms and started to squeeze them. "Just go!"

He pulled her close to him in a tight hug. "I'm not leaving you."

She started pulling at his sleeves, as she sobbed uncontrollably in his shoulder. "Why? You should just leave, I deserve it! I left you for someone else. I broke your heart! I don't deserve your love or care. Wa...why do you stick by me? All I've ever done wa.. was hurt.. you..

"My beloved, do you still not understand?" Lee kissed the top of her head. "Even though you hurt me, I _will always _be here for you. You need me right now, you need to cry on someone's shoulder. I offer mine.., and expect nothing in return. I know you love Sasuke, and as much as it hurts for me to say this, I know you've always loved him. And just like you never really gave up on him, I will never really give up on you..

"It's not right! I'm so..so...sorry for everything." She said as she started to cry harder. Sakura started to shake, and hiccup.

"Hey, it's ok, everything's going to be ok. Besides...Sasuke will be out in 6 months. It could have been a death sentence, or life in prison.. You've waited for him for 6 years, right? What's 6 more months compared to that. You will be in his arms before you know it!"

Sakura started to calm down upon hearing his words, "You're right. I...I guess..6 months..isn't so much.." Her body fell limp from the excessive crying.

Lee carried her, "We should get you to bed."

"Hai" she made a few hand seals, (poof) they appeared at her apartment. He carried her in, placed her on her bed, went to the windows and closed the blinds and curtains. Going back to her he took off her boots, and covered her with the blanket. She was already falling asleep. He started to walk out, "Lee-san...Arigato..." Looking back at her he smiled, she was asleep, "Sleep well."

Meanwhile, back in Tsunade's office, she broke out her emergency Sake bottle, she poured two glasses. "Join me...Jiraiya."

He came in from the window, "I saw everything. Why did you do it? A traitor's sentence is usually death."

"Don't lecture me, he was not a threat to anyone but his brother and Sound ninja. Now that they are all dead I saw no problem in letting him live. In fact, he did us a favor by killing them. Besides, he turned himself in freely and has taken responsibility for his actions. Rehabilitation looks promising in his case."

"Who are you trying to convince? Yes, it is true, but...that isn't the real reason.."  
She sipped her sake and stared at the glasses. "You're hoping he will restore his clan in Konoha." Her eyes shifted to his in a serious stare. "You want his offspring as Konoha ninja."

Tsunade gulped down another shot, "I'm just thinking of the future of the village."

"Hymm..well it will be some time before that happens." He drank his glass and looked at her.

"Maybe not so long...

**End Chapter 8**


	9. Goodbyes

A/N: Again I remind those who don't already know that this is MATURE for a reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything like it...

Chapter 9: Goodbyes

"Tsunade-sama please...Its been a month since I saw him."

"No visitors Sakura! Get out!"

"Then can I give him his check up? Please, please...This mission will take some time. I want to see him before I go. P-l-e-a-s-e..Tsunade-sama..."

"FINE, but make it quick. Damn girl you piss me off! Now get out!"

"Arigato, sensei, " she bowed and flashed her that sweet smile. Tsunade couldn't help it and smiled after Sakura left. "Yes! I finally get to see Sasuke-kun. Will he be happy to see me? Will he be angry? I can't cry when I see him though. Ok, I look nice, I'm off. She grabbed her med supplies and left. Sakura arrived at the prison, she was escorted by two Jouinins to his cell. They traveled three floors under the prison, then they had to walk about a mile down a creepy dark cavernous pathway. Finally they arrived, they opened the door, gave her a lamp and a small push button.

"Push it when you are ready to leave." The door creaked open, Sasuke sat up as Sakura walked in. The Jouinin guards locked the door behind her.

"Maybe we should wait here?"

"Why, she's capable of taking care of herself, she's Godaime's understudy after all. Besides we can be here in a flash if she pushes that button."

"Aa.." They both left.

She placed the lamp on the floor, and sat next to him. "Hi ...um... I don't have much time, Tsunade wouldn't let me visit, so I convinced her to let me give you your check up." Without a word, he just stared at her. "Can you please remove your shirt?" As he complied, she put her head down as she blushed.

(Inner Sakura) "Why the hell are you blushing, you've seen a hell of a lot more than that!"

(Sakura to Inner Sakura) "Fuck off!"

Sasuke took off his shirt and turned around. Looking over his back, she examined his new scars. It made her want to cry, but she said she wouldn't. "It's healing well, I'm going to clean it with saline." As she was just about done, she asked, "Does it hurt, are you in pain?"

He finally spoke, "yes."

"Where does it hurt?"

Grabbing her hand, he turned and placed it on his heart. "It hurts here."

Her eyes began to tear up, so she stood, and walked toward the wall. 'Damn it, I said I wouldn't cry,' she thought. He followed her, "Hey.." She turned, but kept her head down. His hand came up under her chin and lifted her face. He wiped her tears from her cheek with back of his hand. She looked up at him, their eyes met. There was something about the tears in her eyes, the way they called to him, pleaded for him. While gazing into each other, he moved in slowly and kissed her. Sasuke stroked her face and hair. A rush of heat surged through Sakura's body, she almost forgot how good it felt. To have him, hold him while he embraced her. She pulled on his shoulders, pressing her body with his. While kissing and sucking her neck, he forced her backwards until her back slammed against the wall. It shocked her but didn't hurt, it excited her. His breath steamed across her neck, his hands smoothed down her figure and up to the zipper of her top. Slowly he pulled it down, then slipped it off her shoulders. Moving his lips to her newly exposed shoulders, then down her chest, Sakura's stomach fluttered. Again kissing her soft mouth, he stopped, bent down, and pulled off her shorts. He went back to kissing her neck, this time it was harder, rougher. 'God I've missed you...,' she thought as she pulled down his pants just enough. "Mmm...hurry...not...enough...time," she whispered in between kisses. Sasuke grabbed her ass, and lifted her up. While holding her thighs, he pushed himself inside her. Gasping, inescapable feelings ran throughout her body. He was hitting all the right spots, but that wasn't all. Something a little different from the first time. A strange feeling, love...a stronger love. Could it be...their love has grown? It wouldn't be long now. His motions were steady, but he began to shake. She felt so good, so warm, so wet. Pushing her harder against the wall, he felt her tighten around him. She began to cry out, "more..more.." A smirk came across his face, he thought 'She's so helpless, I'm in total control of her, she's all mine.' It turned him on that she was strong, self sufficient, but it turned him on even more that she was at his mercy. It was the power hungry part of him, the selfish bastard part of him. He decided to give her what she wanted. Holding her by her thighs, he lifted her right leg a little higher, as she opened wider for him. His motions became faster and harder. Kissing her neck, he moved to her ear. She started to pant faster, and faster. Pulling his hair, she started to yell as she reached her climax. Losing control, he gave in and started to cum with her. He bit on her earlobe, and he grinded hard inside her. She was almost screaming, all she could manage to get out was "Sssaaa...ummm!" They both started to giggle, they felt a ticklish feeling all over their bodies. He held her still for a moment, before putting her down. Sasuke again kissed her, she looked stunning in that blush on her soft face. Sakura noticed that rare smile, that he only had when he was with her. He was drop dead gorgous as it is, but with that smile, it made her weak in the knees.

"Shit! I got to go" she said as she looked at her watch. "I've been here way too long." She got dressed ran her fingers through her hair, as she gathered her stuff she said, "Well, I'm glad I got to see you before I had to leave."

"Leave? Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have an A rank mission tomorrow, I may not be back for a couple of months" Finding the button she pressed it.

"I want to give you something." he handed her a few pieces of paper. "They're drawings I made, I want you to have them."

"But, how did you...with no light"

Some images are just burned in my mind, and Sharingun helps. The last medic let me have some paper and I found the charcoal down here." She quickly put them in her bag. Sasuke went up to her, looked into those big green eyes, "Sakura, be careful."

"I will," he kissed her as the door unlocked. Picking up the lamp, she said "Ja ne.." then she walked out.

The Anbu escorted her up through the corridor. "Sakura-sama...desu ka?

"Yes, fine, why?"

"You're bleeding..."

"What, where?" she looked herself over.

"There's blood on your neck." He moved her hair to reveal it's source. It was coming from her ear lobe. "What happened?"

"Oh that...I think... something bit me, a bug or something. ('Sasuke's one big bug!' she thought.) She cleaned it off as they continued to walk.

Her first stop was Tsunade's. She reported Sasuke was doing well and had no ailments to speak of.

"And you Sakura..your ear?"

"It's nothing, some kind of bug bit me."

"Uhh-huh.."

After that she went home. Sitting on her bed she took out the drawings Sasuke gave her. "Oh my goodness, they're exquisite!" The pictures were sketches of her, and a couple of Naruto, Kakashi and team 7. She framed 5 of them and put them up in her room. The sun was setting, and she knew she had to leave in the early am hours. So she turned out the light, layed down, and tried to sleep, "Ohh Sasuke.."

End Chapter 9

A/N: So how was it? You must tell me before I get discouraged and call it quits! J/k..I do intend to finish, but with this inspirtation, its kinda hard...I'm stuck on chapter 14, I think it is..OMG I just ended chapter 9 (didn't realize!).so anyways please rewiew. ;)


	10. Mission Complete?

**Disclaimer: me no own Naruto-kun**

**Chapter 10: Mission Complete?**

Six weeks had past, Sakura was still on her mission in the Suna village. She was assisting their medics with medical research for a poison antidote. It was reported that two months ago, there were several cases of mysterious death occurring among the returning chuunin of both the Suna village and Konoha. All the deceased showed signs of dehydration among bleeding in the ears, eyes and nose. At first this poison acts like a common flu illness, then causes the brain to hemorrhage, resulting in death. A genius design, but hell trying to counteract the effects. It had taken weeks of strenuous work and little sleep, but they were finally getting results. All that was left now was to take the prototype antidotes to Tsunade. The antidotes were extremely experimental and any other village to get their hands on it would be at an extreme advantage. Konoha sent Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji as escorts to go back home. She couldn't wait, Sakura was so exhausted and worn out. Over the past few weeks she hasn't had any time for herself, she looked forward to a hot bath, and her soft bed. Team 10 entered the lab with Temari as their escort.

"Arigato, Temari-san for your assistance, until next time eh.."

"I look forward to it Shikamaru, ja ne." Temari winked at him, and waved as she walked back.

"What the hell was that all about! I saw you undressing her with your eyes, I'm not stupid! You could have at least waited until I left the room for fuck's sake! Next time I'm going to kill that sleezebag skank!" Ino ranted at Shikamaru.

I..I..INO CALM DOWN! I was not undre...hmm...We'll talk about this later. Are you ready Sakura-sama?" Shikarmaru asked.

"Hehehe, I really missed you guys. Yes, I'm ready, oh the viles, dozo, Ino, Chouji take two each, just in case," Sakura said as she handed them viles of the antidote..

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"I can't tell you, but it's important that we get these to Tsunade-sama."

They all left and traveled for a day and a half with no trouble. Their mood was starting to lighten and relax as they got closer to home.

"The pink haired one, focus on her. We'll take care of the others. Ready...wait for it, wait for it...NOW!" Shurieken flew through the air. Sakura hit the ground avoiding them. Team 10 jumped and dodged them, or at least they thought. The shurieken returned with a boomerang effect and tied them with it's invisible wire. Sakura watched from the ground, as she tried to get up, a net surrounded her and pinned her to the ground. "Kawarimi no jutsu!" There was now a stuffed doll under the net, and Sakura gathered her chakra to her feet, and ran up a nearby tree. As she leapt from branch to branch she felt someone behind her. Turning her head she found herself face to face with the enemy. In a blink of an eye, he hit her across the face with the bottom of his sai. knocking her out cold. He grabbed her body and threw her over his shoulder.

Meanwhile Chouji inflated himself and broke the wire. A few quick handseals and Shikamaru had one of the attacking ninja in Kagemane no jutsu. The remaining ninja lept into the air, and started to spin as he let down a rain of needles and kunai. "Shika-kun!" Ino shouted as she ran and threw herself over him. The mixture of weapons pierced her body. Chouji executed his Bunbun Baika no jutsu and extended his big boy arms with enlarged fists and punched the airborne ninja. He flew into a tree and broke his neck. All while Shikamaru activated the Ninpou Kage Kubishibari no jutsu to strangle the other enemy. When he was finished, he picked up Ino's limp body. His eyes swelled with tears as he looked at her. "Damn woman.." She struggled to put her hand to his cheek, "I'm sorry, ..I..I had to..I c..could..n't let.. you die...The thought...of...losing you...is un..bearable.." "Chouji, go after Sakura! "Don't worry Ino-chan, you'll be ok, I..I promise...my love." he held her hand and kissed it. Tears shed from his eyes as Ino smiled.

Sakura began to wake up, she opened her eyes but didn't move. Seeing his weapons bag, she gently made her way in and took out a kunai. Wasting no time she stabbed him in the back "YOU BITCH!" He stopped and threw her to the ground and kicked her repeatedly. As she layed there coughing and bleeding, he grabbed her backpack. Sifting through her stuff he became annoyed, "Where are they!" Dumping the contents of the bag on the ground, he found one vile. This enraged him further. He picked up Sakura by the hair, "Whereare the rest?" No answer... Lifting her higher to his eye level, he asked again, "Where...Are..They?" She looked at him and spit in his face. "You stupid bitch, I was going to let you live.." The ninja punched her then tied her hands behind her back, and dragged her to the tree next to them. Then he rammed her head into the bark and continued to press on it. "Tell me now and the pain stops." "...Fff uck...you.." she said as she tried not to yell from the pain. Something sharp now pierced her shoulder, his sai. There was nothing stopping it now, she let out an agonizing scream, "AAAAHHHHhhhhh..." It echoed through the forest.

"Oh no Sakura...she's dying!" Ino cried.

"No. Chouji will be there in time. (please get there in time)"

"Well, ready to talk now? Awww...what's wrong..._are you crying_? Hynn..then you won't like it when I do this." Another scream escaped her as he stabbed her other shoulder slowly. Pulling out the sai, Sakura collapsed to the ground. Two more kicks landed on her stomach, the wind was knocked out of her. She was coughing harshly, but there was a different pain. Her abdomen burned and felt like her insides were being twisted and squeezed. "Hahahaha, you're pathetic! hahaha." He kneeled down next to her, "You know, my master will not be pleased with onlyone vile. You better make it worth it." He moved to unzip her shirt, she managed to get one hand free and slapped his hand, and in return he slapped her face. "You want it like that, I'll give it to you!" He sat on top of her, ripped her shirt from the neck, and held down her arms. "You know you want it." he said as he licked her face. She gathered what chakra she could to her forehead, and head butted him. Falling to the side of her, she grabbed his sai and slit his throat as he looked up. "Piece of TRASH!" she screamed out in rage as she plunged his sai into his heart. Sakura passed out beside his corpse. His blood started to pool beneath him and run into her hair and clothing. Seconds later, Chouji arrived, "I 'm too late.." Rushing to her side he looked her over, and found she was not dead...not yet. "I have to get her to Tsunade-sama or she'll die." Her clothes were ripped and stained with blood, she was shaking and going into shock. Chouji picked up the vile and lifted up Sakura and leapt faster than he thought possible.

"Ino-chan, try not to move so much...I just pulled out 50 needles and 10 kunai..Why are you so troublesome?"

"I have to help find Sakura..."

"Yameru..you'll only injure yourself further." Shikamaru said while holding her up.

"Damn it Shika-kun leave me...Chouji? Oh my god, no.., no..., No! SAKURA! Is she..."

"No, but we have to hurry."

End Chapter 10

A/N: ohh so sorry, I know its been what 2 weeks since last update, (thats long for me) I really have no excuse, but if you want me to update sooner,** you must review **;) The updates may be taking longer now that the story gets deeper, but i'll do my best...


	11. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, never was, never will be...**

**Chapter 11: I'm sorry...**

Tsunade walked out of the hospital room, the door shut behind her, as she stood there with tears in her eyes, "Shizune, bring him."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." She went immediately. A couple of hours later, Shizune returned with him.

"Thank you Shizune, I'll take it from here, have everyone leave that section of the hospital."

"Yes."

"Uchiha Sasuke, something terrible has happened.."

"Is..is it...Sakura..?" he hesitantly asked.

Tsunade looked down as tears fell from her eyes, she wiped them.

"Godaime..is she..."

"Just come with me." she said sternly.

They got up and started their journey down the secret corridor that led to the hospital. The suspense was eating at his being. His heart pounded, harder and harder with every step. He thought, '_she can't be dead, but.. what if she is? I was brought back into this life by her, for her. If somehow she dies, or is dead...so is my future. How did this happen, why did I get involved with a kuniochi? I know a ninjas lifestyle is not for the weak. We face death with every mission we take, I've accepted that, and yet...it seems unfair. I don't want that for her...I...don't..want to lose her._

Upon their arrival to this now secluded part of the hospital Tsunade said, "Wait here." Then walked into the hospital room. She came back out, took off the binding jutsu on Sasuke's hands, "Don't do anything stupid, got it."

"yeah.." he said in a low whisper.

"Come on," Tsunade said as she opened the door and escorted him in. He began to sweat, waves of nausia swept over him. So many thoughts going through his head, thoughts of mangled bodies of his old friends. The most awful were of Sakura's lifeless body, torn, bloodied, and mangled, stretched out on the hospital bed behind the curtain.._'Why am I here? Why would they want me to identify a body? What's so special that it requires my being brought here out of my cell? _He stopped breathing while The fifth pulled back the curtain. A flash of seeing his loved ones dead all over again entered his mind. His heart now almost coming out of his chest as he saw Sakura laying still, facing away from him. Bandages wrapped around her chest, and back. Also her shoulders and the top of her arms were wrapped in bandages.He could see the blood where it had seeped through on her shoulders. Then, she moved, Sasuke exhaled in relief, and tried to regain his composure.Turning to lay back and sit up, she yelled out in pain "Ahhh...damn..." "Please try not to move so fast, I'll let you two talk now, call if you need me, " Tsunade said as she left the room. Sasuke walked quickly to her bedside. She looked at his eyes, but quickly turned away.

"Are you ok, what happened? Who did this, tell me?" Sasuke said with great concern and also angeras he took her hand and stroked her hair.

She shrugged her head, an indication for him not to touch her. "I'm fine...and...I don't want to talk about it."

"Who di.."

"I took care of it Sasuke. You needn't concern yourself with revenge anymore." Sakura said with agitation.

"Sakura...why are you hiding?"

"What are you talking about?" she said in a low monotone voice.

"Why won't you talk about it?"

"...It's an A rank mission, it's none of your concern." she said in an almost whisper.

"That's an excuse, and yes it is my concern."

"Since when! You never cared before!" she shouted.

"Since we got together that night in the forest, I care now!" What happened!" he demanded.

"...D..Do..Don't...j.ju..just leave it alone..I'm fine ok." She was scared, nervous, and angry.

"Hymph... Fine.. If you're fine, then why am I here? Since when do they let out prisoners to visit their girlfriends in the hospital?

"It sure as hell wasn't my idea! Tsunade insisted I talk to you. "It might help me cope with things," she says, meddling old lady..."

"What the hell happened? You don't want me to touch you and you refuse to even look at me. You are NOT FINE!"

"ALRIGHT! You want to know what happened? Team 10 and I were coming home carrying experimental antidotes. We were attacked by ninja from the Rain village. I was caught off guard and knocked out. When I woke up I was on his shoulder. I grabbed his kunai and stabbed him. He threw me down and kicked me repeatedly. When he couldn't find what he was looking for I was tied up and picked up by my hair. He dragged me to a tree where he pushed my head against it, trying to force me to give the information. When I refused he proceeded with the torture, and stabbed me slowly in both shoulders, and then kicked me again. After that he tried to rape me because he found only one vile. I freed my hands and slapped him and he backhanded my face. When he got on top of me I head butted him and as he fell next to me, I grabbed his sai, slit his throat and stabbed his heart. That was a few days ago. I woke up this morning. It was then that Tsunade told me the mission was successful, but Ino was severely injured, but stable. She also told me...the..the baby I was carrying was lost." Sasuke's eyes widened, his color turned pale. "That's right Sasuke, our baby died!" sheshouted angrily as she glared at him square in the eyes. Her eyes began to burn as she started to weep. She watched him move slowly backwards, he turned around and leaned on the window sill. With all the emotional stress his cursed seal came back and started to cover his body. Sakura watched in despair, she knew this was going to happen. How could he forgive her for being so weak, for losing his child, an Uchiha child. Burying her face in her hands, she wept uncontrollably.

"It's your fault!" She looked up at him. He turned to her,"You shouldn't have been there! If you were pregnant you should have stayed home! How could you risk it! IT"S YOUR FAULT!" he trembled as he yelled.

"I DIDN'T KNOW! It was only a week ago that I even thought it was possible. I DIDN'T KNOW!" she screamed back.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT YOURSELF! I fought you remember, I know you aren't so weak as to do nothing, yet you did! HOW COULD YOU! YOU LET OUR CHILD DIE!" He hit the table by the bed driving it into the wall as he yelled with such intensity it shook Sakura to her core.

She started shaking, she coulnd't catch her breath. Machines started to beep faster and faster, alarms started to go off. Tsunade rushed into the room, "Get out Sasuke. He just stood there in shock. "NOW!" He stumbled backwards and walked out the room. As the door closed, he leaned against the wall, looked up at the lights, and collapsed to the floor. Sobbing, crying, he hid his face on his knees and arms wrapped around his legs. The last time he cried like this was when his family was murdered. However, this time, there would be no one to kill. No revenge to be taken, no one responsible. '_Why did this have to happen? Why didn't she come home? How could she be so careless!_ _Fuck! Why did this have to happen! Another Uchiha...dead...God damn it! WHY! What am I supposed to do? Why does my life have to be so god damn hard! Maybe my family was destined to die out..._ (flashback) _Sakura angrily screaming, "Our baby died!" "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" "I didn't know!" "YOU LET OUR CHILD DIE!" "I DIDN'T KNOW! I DIDN'T KNOW!"_

(Squeek) The door opened and Tsunade stood there looking at Sasuke. He wiped his face on his sleeve, and asked, "Is she alright?" "Yes, she'll be fine, she got too emotional and her heart wasn't handling the stress very well. I gave her a mild sedative, she'll sleep for a few hours. I see your seal broke." He let out a sigh of relief. "Sasuke...I'm sorry for your loss, but it was Sakura's also. She nearly died you know. The pain you feel, she feels ten times over. Even though it wasn't her fault, she feels responsible. Sometimes it takes a long time to get over something like this. Some people never get over it. Don't blame her Sasuke, or you may lose another person you love."

_'I shouldn't have yelled at her.._ he thought as he stood up. "I...I.. just don't know what to do.." he admitted to her. His seal then closed and he was back to normal. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Tsunade could tell he was in pain. "You should get some rest."

"No..I can't sleep..."

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a syringe.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Another sedative, come in here." They walked into Sakura's room, the curtain was closed, he sat on the second bed. She swabbed his arm with alcohol, and injected him.

"Godaime," he said, "thank you...for everything you have done for me and Sakura. However, there's something I need. May I respectfully request a favor?"

**End Chapter 11**

**A/N: huh..im not sure if this came out the way I intended it...Anyway please review, the more reviews the better and the faster I'll start on the next chapter.**


	12. Forgive Me

A/N: OMG, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I hope this chapter makes up for it..

Disclaimer: Naruto...who? Oh him...no I don't own it or anything...

**Chapter 12: Forgive me...**

Sasuke slept hard, it had been years since he slept on a bed. Turning on his side, he opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of Sakura through the slightly opened curtain. He watched her as she slept. Her face twitched, her eyes rolled continuously behind her eyelids, apparantly she was having a bad dream. He saw her start to whimper, so he got up and went to her bedside. His steps were staggered, he was dizzy from the shot earlier. Pulling down the sheets, he crawled into her bed, wrapped his arms around her, and gently held her close to him. "Sshh..it's ok," he said as he stroked her hair, and soft face. Sakura awoke and looked up at him with tears welling up in her eyes. They gazed at each other briefly, before she started to sob. Putting her hand to his chest, she clenched a fist full of his shirt and squeezed as hard as she could. "Let it out, don't hold back," he whispered in her ear. Upon hearing his words, she gave in and cried. Moments later, she started to relax and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Several hours had gone by, the daylight had past and the night returned. Sakura woke up and felt someone lying next to her. As she turned, she saw it was Sasuke. _ 'What's going on? Am I dreaming? He's furious with me, blames me for everything, he hates me. Of course he has a reason, it's all my fault... I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." _Still feeling weak, she didn't care and put her head down on his shoulder. _'But...he came back... he came back to me? Why? Why would he? _Looking up at him, she said to herself, '_Does this mean you forgive me? Do you truly love me after all?_

Waking up, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fi..ok..better. Sasuke... I'm.."

"Don't Sakura. (sighs) I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled and gone out of control like that. It wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself. I said all of those things out of anger. Handling my emotions has never been easy for me, but I know that's no excuse. Forgiveness is something I don't expect you to give to a person like me, but if..." he closed his eyes in shame.

"Hey.." she reached out and brushed his cheek, "It's ok, I understand. I know it was a lot of information to take in. I was angry myself when I found out. ...I forgive you," she said with a kind smile.

Leaning in, he kissed her softly, lovingly. Adjusting himself, he layed on his side, looking at her, he said, "I've put you through so much. I know I'm not exactly the warmest person, and a bit of a bastard, but I am trying to change that. The truth is, I know I don't deserve you. What...I'm..trying to say is...your eyes, your hair, your smell, your kind heart...it..it all...just...irritates me!"

She looked at him with confusion and brewing anger. "What...Sasuke?"

"No...it..ahh..." He threw his head back on the pillow. Both hands going through his hair. "It all irritates me in a way I...I don't quite know how to deal with. All I know is..." Sasuke sat up on one arm and looked at her. "I never want it to stop. Sakura, lets get married."

"(Sakura gasps) Are, are you serious?"

"Yes. I don't want to be without you anymore. I want to know that you are mine, and mine alone. The thought of you with someone else... kills me. Aishiteru Haruno Sakura, be my wife?"

_(Inner Sakura)'What did he say! He loves me! Be his wife! SHANNARO!_ "Oh my god Sasuke-kun," she said while covering her mouth. "Are you sure? Really, really sure? Its not fair if you're joking, it's really cruel, even for you. You shouldn't kid around like this. What's the matter..."

"Urasai."

She smiled, "Hmm, alright..yes, I will!" He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. "Itai, itai!"

"Oh sorry, you ok?"

"Yeah," they both laughed. He reached into the drawer next to bed, and pulled out a dark blue velvet box. "You have a ring? How?" she asked.

"Wait," he said as he pushed the call button. Tsunade came in with a small group of people. It was Shizune, Kakashi and the loud mouth.

"Tsunade baa-chan now are you going to tell me wha..." His blue eyes fell upon the happy couple sitting on the bed.

"Shut up and watch, baka," she said as she approached the bed. "Now are you sure you both want to do this?"

Sasuke replied, "Aaa."

Sakura still shocked replied, "What, right now!"

He said, "Yes, now. Sakura, be my wife."

_'Is this Uchiha Sasuke? What the hell happened to him? I guess he has really changed? It's funny what love does to people. This is so unbelievable. _she thought. "Ok, lets do this."

"Ahh good, I need both of you to sign this before we start." It was a marriage license. They both signed it happily. "Now Shizune, Kakashi, and Naruto, sign under witnesses. Yosh." Everyone gathered at the foot of the bed. Tsunade began, "Uchiha Sasuke, do you take this kuniochi to be your wife?"

He smirked like only he can, looked at Sakura and said, "I do."

"Haruno Sakura, do you take this shinobi to be your husband?" Blushing as he held her hands, she locked eyes with him and said, "I do." She then smiled a smile no one had seen in six years.

_'Beautiful, that smile was always absolutely beautiful,_ Sasuke thought.

"The rings?" Sasuke opened the box, took out the smallest of the pair. "Repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

While placing the elegant ring on Sakura's slender finger, he repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed." Stunned by the immense beauty of it all, Sasuke, the ring, the ceremony, tears of happiness shed from her eyes.

"And Sakura.."

She reached and picked up the other ring, also very elegant, from the box,. Sliding it on Sasuke's finger, she said, "With this ring, I thee wed." Tears continued to fall, from her emerald eyes.

He reached out and brushed them off her cheeks. '_Seeing her like this, so happy, that beautiful smile, and to think, I was the cause of it all. So this is what it's like, "happiness." I'm finally doing the right thing._ he thought. It overwhelmed him, his eyes started to water, but he didn't cry. Sakura let out a small giggle. They looked up at Tsunade.

"Now, usually one of the parents has this honor, but seeing as this is a fairly private ceremony, I will perform the honor of joining the two houses." She pulled out a small wooden box. Flipping its lid, there laid a small, silver kunai with a bare handle, and two ribbons on the side. One navy blue with the Uchiha clan symbol. The other was dark red with the Haruno clan symbol. "Sasuke, Sakura, take each of your clans ribbons. Now, wrap the ribbons around the handle, this signifies the joining of the houses..." Tsunade held the kunai as they dressed the base. "Very nice...now please hold out your right hands." Starting with Sasuke, she held his right hand with her left and kunai in her right. Stabbing the palm of his hand slightly, he flinched as she began to carve a simple swirl with a point. Quickly she moved over to Sakura and repeated the process. Sakura didn't even move as Godaime carved into her. It was a small price to pay for becoming his most special person. Blood quickly rushed to the surface. Putting the bloodied kunai back in its box, she grabbed their newly inscribed hands and placed them together. Their fingers interlocked as they held hands. "Two bloods, of two houses, have now become one. This is a bond that cannot be broken. It holds you to each other, through all things, good and bad, life and death.

As Hokage of Konohagakure, I pronounce you man and wife. Sasuke... kiss her already." He smiled, leaning in, Sakura met him half way, his lips grazed hers and they gently kissed. "Everyone, I present Sasuke and Sakura... Uchiha."

Everyone clapped. Tsunade then healed their hands, but leaving the scars as a symbol.

"You better take care of her Sasuke, or I swear..."

"Hey Naruto, calm down, he knows the consequences. Oye Sasuke I hope you know what you are getting yourself into. She aint as sweet as she use to be...

**"Sensei!"**

"I kid, I kid. Anyways," He bent down to hug Sakura, he whispered in her ear, "Congratulations, your dream came true."

"Arigato, Kakashi-sensei."

"Sasuke, you have been given a second chance. Don't fuck it up, hmmm," Kakashi said as he shook hands with the Uchiha, then left.

"Well we will be outside if you need something, come on Shizune."

Naruto was looking out the window silently.

"Eh...Naruto, you ok?" Sakura asked.

Silence, he just continued to stare outside. "I...don't really know how to feel about all this. I mean, I'm happy for you both, but...Why now? So much time has gone by, Sasuke's in prison... Why all of a sudden? Why are you here? Why didn't she make you wait until he got out?" he said softly.

Sakura turned her head as the memories came rushing back to her. Naruto turned, walked over and sat at the foot of the bed. "Sakura-chan, something else happened, didn't it?

Sasuke interrupted, "You don't have to Sakura," he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok, he would find out eventually." She wiped her tears with a tissue. "During the mission I was pregnant."

"You, you were what! Was?"

"I lost it during my capture. That's why there's all this secrecy."

"Wakatte...Oh Sakura-chan, Sasuke, I'm so sorry."

"Tsunade had Sasuke brought here, so I could tell him."

"If there's anything you need Sakura-chan, anything... I'm there.. Sasuke that goes for you too. I'm willing to start over. I can't forget what happened, but I can forgive, in time."

"Aaa, thanks Naruto."

"Well, I better let you two have some private time." He got up and walked to the door.

"Nn..Naruto," Sasuke caught up to him. "There is something you can do... Look after Sakura until I get out."

"Heh, Sasuke, you didn't even have to ask, of course I will."

"Thank you again, Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah ok, geeze, all this gratitude from you is freaking me out. I need to get out of here."

Sasuke returned to Saskura's bedside, she was admiring the ring, trying to distract herself from her loss. "How did you get these?"

"While you were sleeping, I asked Godaime to do all this, and get them. They were my parents, I hope you don't mind.

"Oh, Sasuke, no. I'm honored. Ohhh, look... she watched ring change colors. It was a silver band with a pattern of the Uchiha name in kanji and in between them appeared a vine, whiched turned colors. It's beautiful Sasuke," she kissed him.

"There's one more thing." He reached into the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a set of keys. "Here..."

"What's this?"

"Keys.. to our house."

"What?"

"Well I thought we could live in my old home in the Uchiha district. I mean... if..if you want to. Its not the most pleasant of places, and I imagine it needs a lot of work, and I completely understand if..."

"Urasai! ...I'de love to. Wow...I have a husband, and a house. Huh...things work out in the strangest ways, don't you think?" She pulled her hair to the side, and started to run her fingers through it, in a half ass effort to comb it.

"Indeed...here, let me..." Sasuke took her hair and started to braid it.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Trying to help.."

"You know if this is going to work, you are going to have to stop freaking me out."

"Yeah I guess you're right... sorry. You do realize this isn't going to be easy."

"I know, but life isn't easy. ...And... I love you, always have. Even when are mean, cold, and cruel, I love you. Although, I do have to admit, I like this affectionatte side of you. I'm just not used to it, is all."

"Mmm, well you should get used to it.." he said as he started kissing her neck, and sucking on her earlobe.

"Ohh gawdd... I've missed you, but you know we can't."

"But we can do this all night."

"Mmmm...shut up and kiss me."

A few hours had now past, Godaime came in, "Sasuke it's time."

"Aaa."

Sakura woke up, "What, no.. Don't leave me." she pleaded.

"I have to Sakura, please don't be sad. You have to be strong now, (he wipes her tears) and get well, so when I do get out, we can begin our lives, and start our own family. ...And don't worry about our child, I'm sure my parents are taking care of him."

Her tears just kept falling, yet she looked up at him and smiled, "See ya soon, ehh."

They kissed one last time, "See ya soon."

**End Chapter 12**

A/N: Well here's the fluff chapter...I don't really like fluff all that much, but this is necessary to the story.. This was also the longest chapter so far, I didn't want to cut it up into two separate chapters, because to me there was no good spot to do that. I hope it isn't too mushy...But I wanted to show a more softer side of Sasuke, a side you will only see when he's with Sakura. I hope you enjoyed it, please review, and review, oh and did I say, review...I promise to update sooner this time...;)


	13. Broken

**Disclaimer: Just another crazed fan girl of the famous Naruto...**

**Chapter 13: Broken**

A week had now past since the Uchiha marriage. Sakura was released from the hospital under the conditions she rest and be completely looked after for a while...by Naruto.

As he escorted her back to her apartment, he decided to break the increasingly awkward silence, "Uhh..Sakura-chan, do you want to stop at your parent's house?"

"No, I don't feel like twenty questions from them right now."

"You are going to tell them, right?"

...(silence)...She just kept walking stoically staring at the pavement below.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm...yeah...I'll tell them...one day."

"Tell me you're kidding? You have to tell them. They're your parents."

"I...I know! But you don't understand! If I don't tell them the right way..it could be really bad."

"Yeah, but would you rather them hear it from someone else?"

"God no! I'll tell them...just not today. I don't have the strength right now to deal with those two."

They continued walking, and yet another silence engulfed them. Naruto wasn't use to this, usually Sakura would start a conversation. He hated to bombard her with questions, but it was the only thing he could think about. He couldn't stand the silence any longer. "So... have you decided what you are going to tell everyone else?" he said as he walked by her side, hands in his pockets.

"No.. I... I'm not sure what to do. I mean...I'm happy that we're married, but if I say anything, I have to explain _why_ he was there, _why_ this, _why _that. It's none of anyone's business what's going on in my life."

"Well, I don't see how you can avoid it. Eventually it's all going to come out."

"Damn it! The thought of everyone whispering, spreading rumors, talking behind my back, laughing, staring...ahh, it pisses me off!" They arrived at her apartment, she reached for the keys, put them in the door, but it wouldn't open. Pulling, pushing on the door knob, it refused to open. "GOD DAMN IT!" she yelled out in aggravation.

"Hey, hey," he rubbed her back, "It's going to be alright."

Sakura turned around to face him, she glared at him with anger. "Naruto, I know you are trying to help and be a good friend and all, but you don't know that! In case you have forgotten, things don't always work out! It's constantly one thing after another! Just when I think it's ok to be happy again, it all gets screwed up! And I'm tired...So tired of it all! So excuse me for not believing you, my experience tells me otherwise."

"Well with that attitude how can you be happy? You kill it before it even sets in. Sakura..." he brushed her bangs off of her face, "You will get through this, and everything will be fine...I promise.

"How can you be so sure?"

"When I walked into your room at the hospital, and saw you and Sasuke getting married, you smiled a smile I hadn't seen since we were 12. That's when I knew...all the sadness, the despair, everything you've gone through, it was all coming to an end."

She looked up at him, and smiled softly. "I hope so." she said as she decided to give the door one more try. It opened with no problem. They walked through, she tossed her keys on the table, and headed straight for her bed.

"Are you hungry Sakura-chan?" Naruto said while going through her refrigerator.

"No," she replied as she started to undress.

"Good, there's nothing in there anyway." he mumbled to himself as he walked to her bedroom. "Hey, you want me to get something from Ichakaru's?"

"No." she took off her shirt. "Stop fussing over me Naruto, I'll be fine."

He walked into her room, "Ohh! ss..sorry...Sa..ak..u...sssorry..I..I didd..n't kn..ow..." he quickly turned and looked to the ceiling.

She just looked at him, "It's fine. You can turn around."

Naruto turned, but then looked away. "But, you're still...in you're bra!"

"So...what's your point?"

"Put some clothes on!"

"I don't see what the big deal is...If you're going to stay here for a while, you better get used to it. We are bound to bump into each other. Besides, it's just like a swimsuit, only with lace. It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"But..it's you..and...also..Sasuke would kill me if I looked at you."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm just used to you is all. I'll try to be more careful. Are you sure Hinata is ok with you staying here?" She pulled on a shirt and crawled underneath the covers.

"Yeah, Hinata doesn't mind, she understands the situation. I think she's glad to have me out of the way, with the wedding date in a couple of months and all the planning that's left. Hey, Sakura-chan, did you draw those?" He looked at the pictures on the wall.

"Huh..oh no...Sasuke did."

"They're really good. I guess it's true what he said back then. He really did think about us while he was gone. When did you get them?"

"Mmm...before I left for that mission. Tsunade let me give his medical checkup. He gave those to me before I left."

"OOooyye Sakura!" A woman's voice echoed throughout the house.

_"Fuck! Who the hell told them I got out!"_ Inner Sakura screamed. "Hi mother..., father, how did you know I was home?" she nervously asked.

"I called the hospital, they said you were released, I can't believe you didn't call to tell us." Mrs. Haruno cheerfully responded.

"...Well..."

"It's ok Sakura, we are just glad you're ok." her father said as he sat on the couch.

"Hymm, I see your lazy habits haven't changed..." Mrs. Haruno said as she started to pick up around the place.

"Mom, just leave it!"

"How can you live like this?"

"_I haven't been home in months, and she has the nerve to critisize me!" _she shouted in her head. "Mother!"

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to go, I'll be back later," Naruto interrupeted.

"Huh, oh..ok... Mom! Dad, make her stop." Sakura got up, "_God she still treats me like a child in my own house!" _She went up to her mother, grabbed her hands, looked into her eyes, and said in the calmest voice possible, "Mom...please stop."

She held her daughter's hands, "I'm sorry...I just...What's this?" Mrs. Haruno looked at the ring on Sakura's finger. She began squeezing her daughter's hand tighter and tighter. "Mikoto's ring! That was Mikoto Uchiha's wedding ring! Why do you have it!" Sakura's eyes teared up as she looked at her father, who got up to see with his own eyes. "Answer me Sakura...Where did you get that ring!"

"...It was given to me...when I... married... Uchiha Sasuke." she shyly whispered.

(Smack) Her mother slapped her. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"I..."

"He's a traitor to the village, how could you Sakura!" her father shouted.

"He's no longer considered a traitor! He's different now! He's changed! You don't know!"

"I know enough! People like him never change!"

Sobbing, she said, "I love him.."

"What? You haven't seen him since god knows when? Love? You're still a child! You don't know what love is!" her mother said condescendingly.

This sent Sakura into a rage. "I...am...NO..CHILD!" She struck the table shattering it into a thousand pieces. It sent shock waves through her parents. "You have no idea what I've been through!"

"What do you expect, you never tell us anything! You're always so damn distant!" her father shouted back.

"Oh, so now it's my fault! Maybe if you acted like you cared, I'de let you in. At least mom tries, you just sat there, and pretended everything was fine. Why would I disturb you're happy little ideal family?"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it? Where were you when my heart was broken, when Sasuke left. Every night I cried myself to sleep. Every night I prayed for the pain to stop. I would wake up thinking...why? Why get up? What is there to live for? I hardly ate anything nor left my room for days. You knew something was wrong, yet you did nothing. Just a soft pitiful smile for the little sad girl. But..that wasn't what hurt me. What hurt the most was you didn't even try. You never did! Where were you when I passed out on the porch from exhaustion? Where were you when I almost killed Ino for slandering his name? Oh, wait...I remember...you were there, thinking it was all a phase I'de grow out of. Did you even notice I was alive? Did you! No, no...you know what, FORGET IT! I'm too tired to deal with this!"

"There you go...just push us away like you always do."

"Ahh...fine...You want to know...FINE! I was also carrying his child a few weeks ago!" her parents eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"WHAT! You slept with him...like..like...some WHORE!" her father yelled angrily.

"It wasn't like that!"

(smmaack) her father slapped her harshly. The force caused her to stumble sideways.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I've never been more disappointed!"

"Father I..."

"Don't.. address.. me.. as father! You are a disgrace! You've brought shame and dishonor to this family! You are dead to me..."

"Please..." she reached for his arm, he threw her hand off...

"Don't touch me...you disgust me!" he stormed out the door.

"Was carrying..." her mother asked.

Sobbing, Sakura dropped to her knees, wiping the drops of blood from her mouth, she said, "I lost it. Aren't you going to leave too?"

Her mom just stood there. "I just don't understand... How could this happen! What did I do wrong...I raised you the best I could."

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU! This is my life! My choices! Mine!"

"Yes...and because of those choices, you lost your child, and your family! These are the consequences of your actions, and now you have to live with them."

"Get out..." Sakura whispered.

"What? Is adult life too much for you?"

"GET OUT!"

"Fine, but remember...you did this to yourself! I hope he was worth it!" Mrs. Haruno said as she walked out.

Sakura sat there trying to calm down. Deep breath by deep breath...she thought, _"I can't be getting upset like this...It will only cause more problems...I'm not going to let it happen again...not again..I have to rest..But she's right, it is all my fault..and I accept it... I knew they would be upset, but I never thought it would come down to this. How could they abandon me! I don't need them! I don't...I don't... _"I DON'T!" She yelled as she pounded the floor with her fist. The floor cracked up to the front door.

Naruto came back, stared at the crack and followed it to find Sakura, sitting there, broken. "Oh, Sakura-chan, what happened..."

**End Chapter 13.**

**A/N:** Well I finally got this chapter up after rewriting the thing three times! It's not perfect, but will have to do. What a royal pain in the ass...anyways. I have the next couple of chapters ready to be typed. With NF being down, I find myself having extra time on my hands, but I don't want to lie to you, so look for an update within 10 days...We got the return of Sasuke coming soon...Oh, and btw, I also will be redo-ing some of the previous chapters due to some embarrassing typos, but there will be no change in the story, so don't worry about it.;) Please review, or I get sad...j/k and thx to all who have reviewed so far, it's really helpful and welcomed.


	14. Reunited Part 1

**A/N: **Kire-chan is back! You didn't think i would forget about you guys did you, or even worse abandon my story..never I say! Well here it is...

**Disclaimer: **Don't you just love Naruto, too bad I don't own it or anything...

**Chapter 14: Reunited part 1**

"This is going to hurt." (snap!) His left eye twitched as he was injected with a microchip in his neck. "Well, you're pretty much a free man now. That chip tells us where you are at all times. It also sets off an alarm if you leave the village, as to the conditions of your parole... Sasuke...HELLO.."

"Hmm..."

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Yeah..fine."

What's on your mind?" Godaime asked.

"Sakura...how has she been?"

"Ok, she's had some hard times though, but...she's ok. In fact, it surprised me how well she is dealing with everything. Sakura became a very strong woman."

"Aaa."

"Shall we," she said as she opened the door.

"What?"

"Go see her. I'll walk you. There's a change of clothes for you in the next room. Why don't you get cleaned up first, then we'll go."

He walked into the other room and started to undress. As he turned he noticed the scars streaked across his back. _"Geez, I didn't know it was that bad. It must have been awful for her to see it. It's just another reminder of the life I chose, all the horrible things I did, the regrets...everything. Will she still accept me, does she still love me? It's only been months, but it feels like years. I miss her...I miss her." _he thought to himself as he changed, and walked out the door.

He and Tsunade walked for several blocks. Everyone they passed seemed to stare, some whispered to each other while glaring at the ex-missing nin. He didn't care so much, it was to be expected. However, something did catch his attention. A man, in the distance about 20 yards behind them. When Sasuke looked back at him, he would turn abruptly. "_Why is he trying so hard not to appear like he's staring? Something isn't right..."_ Sasuke thought as his feelings were becoming uneasy. The air was frigid, the sky was overcast, and a brisk breeze swept by them. It was a typical winter like day. As they continued walking, Tsunade stopped to greet someone. While they were talking, Sasuke noticed the temperature drop about 3 degrees, and the wind pattern shift. His sharingan activated from instinct, as he turned, he saw it. Six long rods of twisted ice shooting toward Godaime.

Instantly he flashed numerous hand seals, fell to his knees, and pounded the pavement below with his right hand. He raised his left hand to the sky, purple waves emanated from it forming a protective barrier around him and the hokage. Once it was complete, three of the icicles had crashed into it, all shattering into shards of ice. He jumped out of the bubble and in the blink of an eye, kicked the other two spikes, shattering them in to ice crystals. "Fuck! I'm out of shape, I missed one!" Flashing from one point to another he caught the last one and hurled it back to it's source at double the speed. The towns people watched in horror, some screaming, others running, all were in panic mode. Most of them thought it was Sasuke who was attempting to assassinate the Fifth. Then the icicle struck the assassin in the chest, killing him instantly. It was that strange guy who had been following them. "Hymph.." A smirk streaked across his face as he watched his kill fall to the cold earth below.

"Sasuke... above you!" Tsunade shouted.

He turned and saw another man falling toward him from a nearby building. Another assassin, his katana in hand ready to swing, he let out a war cry as he came at Sasuke. _"..Please..." _Sasuke said with immense sarcasm as he clapped his hands together hard, and pushed forward his right hand. An intense shock wave pulsed from his palm hitting the attacker with awesome force. He quickly turned to the Fifth, walked through the barrier, and grabbed her arm.

"Sasuke, what the hell..."

"Hokage-sama, we should get you indoors." As he escorted her out of the barrier it disappeared, and they proceeded into the nearest building, the library.

"Sasuke..um, wha.., how, umm.." she was shocked.

"Hokage-sama, is everything ok?"

"Ano...hai, Moegi, I need to use the phone."

"Of course Godaime, whatever you need." said the librarian.

"Ehh, hey...there was an assassination attempt on my life. Get some Anbu and Jounin down here now, in front of the city library.. Shiz...Shizune...SHIZUNE! Calm down! I'm fine.. As far as I know there were no other casualties..No..they didn't...Uchiha Sasuke killed them. I...I.. don't know exactly..definitely more than one...Shiz...une..no, no...JUST GET THEM DOWN HERE!" she slams the phone down. "God she can overreact...Now, Sasuke..what exactly was that?"

"What?"

"What you did? How did y..."

"Hokage-sama," three anbu arrived and bowed awaiting their orders.

"Ahh, investigate the dead bodies out there. I want to know where they're from, and if there were in fact only two."

"Hai!" they disappeared.

"Ok, let's go, Sasuke."

"But, it would be safer..."

"Don't question ME! LET'S GO! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" she shouted as the vein in her head looked ready to burst.

"Aaa." _"Damn she's scary, when she's mad."_ Sasuke thought as they walked out of the library. They continued to walk toward his old home. Tsunade noticed drops of blood falling from Sasuke's hands.

"Are you injured?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Don't be stupid, let me look at it."

"I said NO! We're almost there anyway. I'll take care of it myself!"

They followed the stone wall with the Uchiha symbols and came to a stop in front of his old house. He looked to the left of him at the Uchiha fan his brother had cracked. He brought up his hand to touch it, but there was no crack.

"I fixed it."

That voice, he knew that sweet voice. He turned to look at her. "Sakura." She was even more beautiful than he remembered. They both smiled at each other. She slipped on a black silk robe that matched the baby doll dress she was wearing. Sakura, a vision in an ivory dress with black venetion lace across the bodice, spaghetti straps and chiffon pleats that fall from the bodice to her feet. She was in a word, stunning.

As she approached, she was so nervous, all she could say was, "Hi."

He replied, "Hi." Sasuke looked at her with intense eyes, causing Sakura to blush.

She put her head down, trying not to be to obvious with her face turning all kinds of pink, but something caught her eyes. She noticed drops of blood falling from Sasuke's hands. "Umm, did something happen, why are you bleeding?"

"No..not really. It was nothing."

"I wouldn't call killing two assassins as nothing Sasuke." Tsunade commented.

"What! Are you both ok? Sasuke let me see.." she reached for his hands.

"No! Like I told her...I'm fine!" he yelled as he looked away from her.

"Sasuke..." she lifted her hand to caress his cheek. To Tsunade's surprise, he didn't pull away, instead he closed his eyes and fell into her touch. She watched him relax, taking a deep breath as he opened his eyes. So she watched them looking upon each other, and a strange feeling came over her. It was almost as if she could feel their connection. "Sasuke, please...let me see." Sakura whispered in his ear, as she nuzzled his neck. He took in her scent, as he brushed against her, it made him weak, but in a way he wanted, in a way he never thought possible. She took his hands in hers, as she looked them over. "Frost burns, several small cuts, and minor chakra burns, no problem." Sakura smiled at him as she gathered her own chakra to begin his healing.

"NO, Sakura! Not in your condition, I already told you!"

"It will be fine Tsunade-sama..."

"What condition?"

"Damn it both of you are hard headed!"

"Don't worry sensei, besides you're here if something should happen." Her hands were gleaming emerald as she healed Sasuke's wounds.

"WHAT CONDITION!" he shouted in frustration.

Sakura softly giggled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you."

"Hyph, you're together for five minutes and already acting like a married couple. Well, you seem to be fine, so I'll let you two have some alone time. You have much to discuss, call me if you need anything."

She finished healing him, "Hai, arigato Tsunade-sama."

**End Chapter 14**.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry it took me so long to update...forgive me fellow readers.. cries Well I decided to cut this chapter in half, so look for part two real soon..Remember the more reviews the quicker it comes out, lol So I hope you like it..let me know ehh! ;)


	15. Reunited Part 2

**A/N: It's finally up..so sorry for the delay..I hope this chapter makes up for it...**

**Chapter 15: Reunited part 2**

"Now what's going on Sakura? Are you hurt, sick, what?"

She giggled again, "I'm surprised you haven't noticed. Let's go inside, it's cold."

He followed her into the newly restored Uchiha house. The furniture was all new, and arranged differently than he remembered. He wasn't sure how he would feel being in that house again. The place where it all happened, the place where the bodies of his beloved parents laid cold and bloody. It was familiar, but different, sad, yet warm and even comfortable. Maybe it was his company, but he felt at home there. Snapping out of his deja vu, he looked over at Sakura taking off her robe. Taking a few steps toward the couch, he looked back at her and froze. It was hard to tell before, with that dress and all, but looking at her from the side, he saw it. His eyes were wide open as he stood there in shock, her belly was swollen.

She turned to him, "Sasuke...um I know this is a bit of a shock, but..."

"Who's is it!" he demanded an answer.

"What?"

"Who were you with!"

"No...noone..."

"Don't LIE TO ME!" His seal broke and shades of black began to cover his arm and neck.

Sakura approached Sasuke, "IT'S YOURS!"

"Masaka!"

"IT'S TRUE!"

"DON'T...LIE...TO...ME!" he grabbed her arm roughly.

"Let go..."

"TELL ME!"

"Let me GO!" she warned him. He kept her in his grasp squeezing harder. She pushed his shoulder and he flew backward from the force. In an instant she appeared behind him, "Oh and Sasuke..." he turned to her, she slapped him, "Don't ever question my loyalty!" They glared at each other and Sakura walked out of the room. He fell to the floor, held his head in his hands, trying to understand what just happened.

"I can't hurt her, but the thought.. of her...with someone else..infuriates me! Someone kissing her, holding her, touching her most precious parts...Gahh!" he pulled at his hair. "I have to know...She is going...to tell ME!" He got up and walked out the door. Checking each room of the house he couldn't find her. She wasn't in the bedroom, so he looked in the adjacent room. It was the baby's room. A shade of off white with a navy blue strip of wallpaper, decorated with ivory elephants lined the middle of the wall. There was a beautiful black crib in the corner, with white blankets that carried the Uchiha fan on them. He lifted and held the blanket as he continued to look around. Plushies, books, and toys so orderly and neat filled the room. It was suitable for a girl or a boy. _"It's perfect.. Hyn, she says it's mine... Could it be possible? Maybe..." _He relaxed a little bit, then put down the blanket, to go look for Sakura. Checking the other rooms, he still found no sign of her. _"The garden..." _Walking to the back of the house where the garden is, he found her. There she was, sitting on the soft grass next to the pond. She starred blankly into the water as he approached her. She was extremely sad, but was not crying. It surprised him that she wasn't crying, he grabbed her, and yelled at her, all of which would have made her cry in the past. _"She really is stronger now," _he thought. "Sakura?"

"What?"

Sitting down next to her, "Tell me...is it...really mine?" he struggled to say in a calm voice.

She looked at him with big green soft eyes and said, " Yes, Sasuke...it's yours...and mine." She showed a small smile.

"How is that possible? You told me the baby died."

"It did..., but there was another, a younger one. I conceived both times we were together. I like to think that the eldest died to protect it's sibling. Hell, I didn't even know until a day before they let me out of the hospital. Tsunade said she didn't want to tell me, until she was sure it was going to survive. It's a miracle.. I wanted to tell you sooner, but Tsunade said she had bent the rules too many times already. The elders have been displeased with her as of late."

"So...you're pregnant...with my child."

She grabbed Sasuke's hands and placed them on her belly. "Our child." His eyes widened, he felt the baby kicking and moving. "Hmm, he knows it's his father." she said as she smiled.

"He? Is it a boy?"

"I'm not sure...but I have a feeling."

He looked into her eyes, moving in slowly, he kissed her. Stopping after a moment to tell her, "I'm sorry." he had whispered in her ear.

Sakura felt the sadness melt away, "Me too." They felt a chill and looked up, it started to snow. As she smiled, Sasuke couldn't ignore her beauty. The snow sprinkled her hair and face, she was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous, he then noticed she wasn't wearing a coat.

"Sakura, you should be inside."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. If I get sick, Tsunade will let me have it." They both got up, Sasuke put his arms around her, and lifted her up. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you inside."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "There's something else Sasuke." They entered the bedroom and he placed her on the bed.

"What is it?" He laid down next to her stroking her hair.

"This baby is special. It consumes 70 of my chakra throughout the day. That's why I can't or shouldn't use any techniques, or go on missions. I'm officially on medial leave until further notice. She says I'm supposed to rest all I can. We're scared there might be complications."

"It will be ok. It has to be. We've been through so much, it just has to be. Don't worry, ok?" he kissed her forehead. "And your parents, what do they say about all this?

"..They..they disowned me."

"What happened?"

"Well, they came to see me after I got out of the hospital, mother recognized the ring as Mikoto's and then, I had to tell them everything..They were upset that I married you, so we argued. My father started to go into how I push them away, I got mad, so I told them I was pregnant and lost the baby. My..my dad flipped out, said I was like a whore, and slapped me. Then he said that I had disgraced the family, and that he would no longer consider me as his daughter."

Sasuke's face turned serious, "He said that to you? Get up!"

"What? Why?"

"It's time I introduce myself."

"Sasuke, what are you going to do?"

"Let's go!" They both got their coats and left.

"Sasuke whaa..."

"When we get there, just knock on the door."

"But they won't let me in.."

"I know, I'll take care of the rest.?"

They both arrived there a few minutes later. Sakura knocked on the door, her mother answered. "Sakura?"

"Who is it?" her dad asked. A breeze swept by him as he approached the door. Seeing Sakura, he started to close it.

"Ohayo..." Her parents jerked and turned around. Sasuke was behind them. He walked over to the door, opened it, grabbed Sakura's hand, and brought her inside. Sasuke's eyes went into Sharingan mode, "I thought I should introduce myself... Uchiha Sasuke hajimemashite."

"Get out!"

"And I want to make one thing clear..." He glared at Sakura's father, then in a blink of an eye, sent her father slamming into the wall with a powerful punch to the jaw. "Don't** ever **disrespect my wife!"

"Sakura...you're pregnant?" her mother asked her.

"Uhh-huh." she answered.

Sakura's father got up and yelled in Sasuke's face, "Bastard! You dishonor my daughter, and marry her without my permission! It's all your fault! You did this to my family! Now take that thing and get out!"

Upon hearing yet another insult to his wife, he grabbed her father by the throat, lifted him up, "What did I tell you!"

Looking into his eyes, her father yelled, "What is that in your eyes..." There was absolute silence for a few seconds. Then a horrid scream came from her father.

"Sasuke stop!" Sakura said as she ran up to him. She hugged him from the back. It was remenicent of when he lost control in the chuunin exams. "Enough...enough.." Closing his eyes, he lowered his head, and dropped the old man. "Let's go home."

"Aaa." he said as he held her arms that were wrapped around his chest. "I think I made my point...it was nice to meet you...Haruno-san.." They both left, "Sakura..I'm.."

"No Sasuke, I want to thank you for defending my honor. So how long have you had Mangakou, and who did you have to kill to get it..?" He glared at her with irritated eyes. Sasuke let out a sigh, "It happened during my fight with Itatchi." His expression went downcast.

"Sasuke,you don't have to tell me now, " she stopped held his hand, "whenever you are ready...I'm here."

"I know..you always were..arigato."

**End Chapter 15.**

A/N: Ok not as long as I thought, but still good...right..well how would I know unless you review, So please do...

Yay, Sakura and Sasuke with a little one on the way! Aww... Did you see it coming..let me know..JA!


	16. Sanity and Reality

**Chapter 16: Sanity and Reality...**

"You're almost there Sakura. One more push!"

Screams

"There! It's a girl! " Tsunade yelled. An exhausted Sakura lay there trying catch her breath She then watched the nurses clean the newborn, and hand her to Sasuke. "Here's your daughter." a nurse said. Sasuke held the baby lovingly, and started to rock her back and forth.

"Sasuke, I want to see." His eyes were fixated on the baby, and he smiled. "Come on let me see." He didn't answer her. "Sasuke...Sasuke...please...I want to hold her..." Sakura started to cry. He turned away from her, without a look, without a word, he started to walk out the door with their child. "I want to hold her, give me my baby! Sasuke!" she yelled as she wept.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, Sakura..wake up! It's ok." Sasuke said as she woke up crying. "Are you ok?" She calmed down, but still wept. "Sakura...what?"

Refusing to look at him, she layed on her side and said softly, "I'm fine, just a bad dream."

"About what?"

"Go back to sleep, Sasuke. I'm tired..." He was too tired to argue, and fell asleep in seconds. Sakura layed there silently weeping. She thought to herself while rubbing her belly, _"No one is ever going to take you away from me...no one..."_ She soon fell asleep. Not long after she opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room. _"It looks like I'm in one of the guest rooms, but... why?" _She looked down, she was thin, to her normal figure. _"What's going on? Oh yeah, I had the baby, but where.."_ The door opens, it's Sasuke. "Where's Arisa? I want to see her." Sakura sat up.

"What? What's wrong with you? I just came in to see if you were awake yet."

Sakura walked up to Sasuke, "What the hell is going on!"

He pushed her back on the bed, "Why are you angry Sakura?" he said as he crawled on top of her.

"Becau.."

"Shh..never mind. You are so sexy when you're mad."

"No, Sasuke. get..off...me." she mumbled as he was kissing her neck. "Tell...me...where.."

"SHUT UP!" He ripped at her clothes. She became scared. "Be happy I'm still willing to fuck you."

"Bastard! Get the hell off me!" she yelled as she slapped him.

He then grabbed both her arms with one hand and held them over her head. She kept struggling to get free. With his free hand he slapped her hard across the cheek. "STOP IT!" he yelled at her. In complete shock at what was happening, what he was doing to her, she yielded to his command. He forced himself inside her, and after a few minutes, when he was finished, he rolled off her. "I'm sorry, but why do you have to be so difficult!" Sakura just lay there shaking, and silent, with tears gathering in her eyes. He got up and started to walk out the door.

"Hey!" She ran after him, walking into the living area. Stopping abruptly she watched Sasuke kiss another woman. "What are you doing!" He moved, to reveal the a strange woman, who was holding her baby.

"Sakura, you are nothing. Barely a second wife, a mere concubine. My first wife will raise this child." he said coldly.

"But...we were just together.. I thought... don't you... did you ever... love me..?"

"Love. Who could love you, so weak and pitiful. You disgust me!"

Sakura fell to the floor in tears, while Sasuke and his first wife walked out with her child. "No! Bring her BACK! ARISA! BRING HER BACK! SASUKE!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura! Sakura wake UP!" Sasuke shouted. She woke up, but was crying hysterically. "It was a dream, only a dream, it's ok!"

Looking at him she screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME BASTARD!"

"What? You were screaming my name?"

"GET OUT, JUST LEAVE! GET OUT!"

He got out of bed, grabbed a shirt, and stormed out. _"Damn these mood swings, she's gone crazy! I'll let her cool off for a while."_ While walking the dim streets of the early morning, he saw a friend, "Naruto, what are you doing up so early?"

"Hey Sasuke. Just finished training."

"Training, this early, you? It's barely six am."

"Yeah, I like training from three to six am, it keeps me sharp! And you Sasuke-teme? What are you doing up so early?"

"Sakura...she kicked me out."

"What did you do this time?"

"NOTHING! She's gone crazy! I woke her up from a nightmare, and she told me to "Get out!""

"HAA! How many times does this make? Five? HAHAHA Sasuke kicked out of his own house!"

"Shut up, dobe... You'll find out what it's like."

With a hand behind his head, Naurto said, "Yeah, and sooner than you think."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Hinata just found out a couple of days ago...hehe."

"Oh my god... You're going to be someone's father... Send Hinata my condolences."

"Heh, you're such a bastard, you know?"

"Aaa."

"Well, you want to get some breakfast?"

"I guess, I have nothing else to do."

A little while later as they were eating... "Honestly Naruto, when are you going to get over this ramen obsession?" said a voice from behind.

"Probably when you get over being a lazy ass, Shikamaru."

"Ohayo Sasuke-san." he sat down next to him.

"Hymph, For you maybe."

"Don't tell me, Sakura kicked you out again?"

"For fuck's sake!" Sasuke said as he dropped his chopsticks in his bowl. "How do you know?"

"Ino, she's in everybody's business. And I get the privilege of hearing her go on and on. Plus, there's that utterly pathetic look on your face."

"Maybe we should move to another village.." Sasuke mumbled.

"What did you do anyway?"

"Woke her up."

"Heh, poor bastard. I don't envy you, Sakura's one tough girl."

"You have no idea..."

"Ehh, Sasuke, is it true you were promoted to the rank of Jounin?" Naruto asked.

"Is there anything you guys don't know? Anyway, Godaime approved my entrance into Anbu, and my Jounin rank is still pending."

"Iie, it's been approved." Shikamaru responded.

"What!"

"Godaime approved it last night, I signed off on your promotion myself. Also, you were put into a special tactics unit, mainly interrogation, due to your "_special"_ abilities. However, you still cannot leave the village until your time is served. Until then you will be under a severe training schedule."

"You're serious? HA!" Sasuke smacked Shikamaru on the back. It caused him to start to choke on his noodles. "Ahh, sorry...drink this."

"Wow Sasuke, it seems like everything is coming together for you. You have a beautiful wife about to have your child, a big house, huge inheritance money, and now re-establishing yourself as one of Konoha's elite shinobi. You are one lucky guy." Nartuo commented.

"Yeah, lucky..." _"But luck doesn't last forever.."_ he thought.

"But you know, I can still kick your ass," Naruto scoffed.

"Hymph, still imagining things I see." Sasuke said as Naruto's face began to turn angry.

Shika attempted to break the tension, "You know thanks to you two, Ino has been harassing me non stop. _"When are you going to propose? I'm going to be last to get married! I want to have a family too! It's not fair, how come Sakura gets everything! Even that idiot Naruto is married! Not Fair! Are you listening Shikamaru!" _ Ehh..I've never met a more troublesome woman, but I guess it's all worth it.

"Yeah, she's always been a handful." Sasuke said.

"So when are you Shika? You two seem to love each other?" Naruto asked.

"Aa, I'll ask her when I'm ready. Until then, I'll watch her squirm."

"Heh, that's not the only thing you like to watch from what I hear." Sasuke commented.

Shikamaru began to turn red, "Don't act like you two don't watch you're share of porn. Hey, Sasuke, at least I don't bite when I get over excited."

Sasuke froze as his eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Sss..sso at least she likes it. You are so lazy, you never get on top, Ino must be bored out of her mind!" Naruto busted out laughing at both of them. "And what the hell are you laughing at two minute man!" Sasuke snapped at him.

"I..I..don't know..what..you're talking about.." Naruto stuttered as he turned beet red.

"Yeah, Naruto, you would think with all that stamina you have, you would last longer in bed." Shika commented.

"HEY THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO! I CAN GO ALL NIGHT, ALL NIGHT DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled.

The old man behind the counter was shocked, and several people outside stopped and stared at them. They all became embarrassed, and went silent for a few minutes.

Naruto decided to break the awkward moment, "So...Sakura really likes you to bite her?"

Sasuke just shook his head, "Yeah. Even though it hurts her, it also excites her at the same time."

"If only pain excited Ino..." Shikamaru mumbled.

They all laughed in unison. "Well good luck with that Nara. Hey Naruto, would you mind going back with me? I don't think she'll throw me out if there's company."

"Sure, Sasuke. You really are pathetic."

"Don't remind me. Later Nara."

"Uchiha, Naruto." Shika waved.

Bringing back a bowl for Sakura, they entered the Uchiha home. "Sakura, " Sasuke called out to her. "Sakura, Naruto's here." A door slams shut. "She's still pissed I guess."

"You think." Naruto scoffed.

Crash The sound of glass shattering, and something falling, startled both of them. "What the hell?" Sasuke said. They both ran to the bathroom. Sasuke had a bad feeling about this. His heart was racing, his hands were shaking and every part of him started to freeze. Forcing himself to move, he knew something was wrong. "Sakura?" he called out, but got no answer. Scared of what was happening, he had to face his fear. He then busted the door open, and his heart sank at what he saw. They found Sakura collapsed on the floor amidst shards of glass, blood running down her legs, her night gown soaked in her sweat, her body lightly trembling, as she was drifting in and out of consciousness. Naruto stood there in absolute shock. Sasuke rushed to her side, "Sakura...Sakura...baby stay with me..." he said frantically as he held her head in his arms. Her eyes rolled open, she tried to focus, but her eyes kept closing. Looking up at him she said, "Sasuke...the baby...it's..too..soon."

**End Chapter 16**


	17. A Promise

**A/N: Alright, I redid this chapter, and my apologies to those who read it already, but I felt it needed to be done. I made it a bit longer, and with new information, so those who read it previously, you might want to skim over it, and read more at the end. **

**Chapter 17: A Promise**

**recap:**

Crash The sound of glass shattering, and something falling, startled both of them. "What the hell?" Sasuke said. They both ran to the bathroom. Sasuke had a bad feeling about this. His heart was racing, his hands were shaking and every part of him started to freeze. Forcing himself to move, he knew something was wrong. "Sakura?" he called out, but got no answer. Scared of what was happening, he had to face his fear. He then busted the door open, and his heart sank at what he saw. They found Sakura collapsed on the floor amidst shards of glass, blood running down her legs, her night gown soaked in her sweat, her body lightly trembling, as she was drifting in and out of consciousness. Naruto stood there in absolute shock. Sasuke rushed to her side, "Sakura...Sakura...baby stay with me..." he said frantically as he held her head in his arms. Her eyes rolled open, she tried to focus, but her eyes kept closing. Looking up at him she said, "Sasuke...the baby...it's..too..soon."

"Sakura, hang on...please, hang on. Naruto, we have to get her to the hospital...Na..NARUTO! Snap out of it, this isn't the time to freeze!"

"Sorry, um..bring her out back..hurry."

Sasuke scooped her up and carried her to the back of his house. Naruto began to do his summoning technique, but was stopped by Sasuke. "We need something quicker.." Laying Sakura on the ground he said, "I've got an idea. I need your chakra though.. Now when I say, just hold still."

"Alright.."

Sasuke bit both tips of his thumbs, started to write with the blood on both of his arms, and a detailed diagram, and inscription on the ground. Then a purple block of energy emerged from the diagram and floated in front of them, he then grabbed Naruto by the face with his right hand, and started to absorb his chakra. Next Sasuke initiated the Chidori on his left hand, and placed it into the purple block of energy. Thick rods of lightning emerged, spreading out further and further as they rotated from his hand. Naruto fell to his knees, as a white light burst from the square. But it was no longer small, the block was now 7 ft. high, 7 ft. wide, and one inch thick.

"Trying to catch his breath, Naruto asked, "Sasuke, what..is...that?"

"A portal..it should take us just next to the hospital."

"How did you..."

"Kin jutsu.. if you were anyone else, you would be dead, but we don't have time for this. Let's go." He picked up Sakura, and all three of them entered the portal.

They appeared almost instantaneously in the courtyard of the hospital. Once through, there was a flash of light, and it was gone. Naruto shocked at all that was taking place, just stood there for a moment. _"There's no telling what he learned while he was away...What he is capable of?"_ Snapping out of it he followed behind Sasuke.

With Sakura shivering in his arms, Sasuke ran into the hospital yelling, "Hey, I need help over here!"

The medics rushed and put Sakura on a stretcher. "What happened?" one asked.

"She collapsed..I..I found her on the floor hemorrhaging, and drifting in and out of consciousness."

The medics looked her over, "Get Godaime, and Shizune-san right away."

"Hai!" one responded, then disappeared.

"It's too soon...It's too..soon," Sakura kept whimpering.

"When is her due date?" asked the medic.

"April 27, " Sasuke replied.

A few moments later Tsunade arrived. "Ah, Godaime, Uchiha Sakura was just brought in..."

While listening to the on call medic explain the situation and current condition of the patient, she told Sasuke to wait outside.

"No! I'm not leaving her!"

"It's just for a few minutes. I have to examine her. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Come on Sasuke," Naruto put his hand on his shoulder as he escorted him out. They sat down in the waiting area just outside the room in pure silence. In the background, the faint sound of a radio at the nurses station echoed gently throughout the halls. Sasuke sat there with elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands. Naruto stared at him for a few minutes, then stood up and said, "I'm going to call Hinata." Lost in his thoughts, Sasuke said nothing. He moved his hands to uncover his eyes, and stared blankly at the floor. His mind trying desperately to understand all that just happened. Nartuo returned after a moment and leaned against the wall, biting his thumb nail. Something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. He saw Sasuke starting to shake, then heard a feint whisper.. "I..I can't...lose her."

"Umm.."

Sasuke stood up, "I can't stand this! I have to know what's going on!" He made his way toward the room.

"Hold it Sasuke, I know, but.."

"NO! You don't! You have no fucking idea! And until that's your wife with your child..you never will.. Now, get out...of ...my way.." Sasuke shouted while his eyes wide with emotion glared at the blue eyed young man.

"Maybe so, but we still have to wait."

"Screw that!" Grabbing a fistfull of Naruto's shirt, he attempted to shove him aside. "Out of the way dobe!"

"NO!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm preventing him from going any farther. This put Sasuke into a rage, he picked Naruto up by his neck, and slammed him into the wall.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto kicked Sasuke in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. While on the floor, gasping for air, Naruto said, "Bastard...you think you're the only one who cares for Sakura-chan? For six years while you were off on your quest for vengeance, it was me, and Lee taking care of her! Then you show up, and what...that's supposed to change? That girl in there, she's not just some friend...that girl..._is _my family! You think I'm not worried and scared about what is going on in that room! I just want what's best for her, and if that means you being out here instead of in there, so be it...Look...us fighting in not going to help anything.. Quite being so damn stubborn, sit there and try to pull yourself together..." As Naruto turned his back, Sasuke appeared in front of him and punched him.

"It may not help, but it makes me feel better," Sasuke said.

Wiping the blood from his lip, "Bastard!" Naruto charged at him, and they continued to fight in the waiting room, chairs were being thrown about, tables smashed, and walls cracking from the weight of their bodies being hit into them.

A door opened. "What the hell is going on out here!" They both stopped and looked up at Godaime. "Naruto, clean it up. Sasuke, we need to talk."

Releasing Naruto from his grasp, Sasuke got up and walked beside Tsunade. "What is it? What's wrong? Is she ok?"

"She has a placental abruption. It's when the placenta peels away from the uterine wall before delivery. Now it wasn't severe, I repaired the torn tissue, and stopped the tearing. The bleeding has stopped for the most part, which buys us some time. But, there was something else that bothered me when I examined her.. Sasuke, has she been feeling ok, has she mentioned anything to you?

"No, not really. She did say yesterday, that her stomach hurt, but she thought it was something she ate. Why?"

"How about any stress? She kicked you out of your place this morning, right?"

Sasuke became annoyed, even Godaime had heard. "Yeah well, lately she's been having bad dreams, but last night was the worst. She woke up screaming and crying, and then she kicked me out.. I didn't do anything.., so you can stop looking at me like it's my fault."

"Well that makes sense. When I examined her, she was dialated 5 centimeters. She has been in labor for several hours."

"And she didn't know it?"

"I guess not, but that aside. The baby is healthy, in fact, for it being a month until term, it's remarkable. All of it's organs are all fully developed, and it's in a good position to be delivered. I'm going to induce labor to help things move along quicker, and try to deliver this baby within the next few hours."

"Isn't that.. too fast?" he asked.

"Normally yes, but due to the complication we have no choice. If it gets worse, I would have to do a c-section, and I don't want to operate unless I have to. Right now the baby is in no immediate danger, and Sakura is stable. I'm giving her a slightly higher dose of meds, and broke her water, so it might hurt her more than usual."

"Can't you do something for the pain?"

"Yes, but she's refusing all pain medication.."

A scream from the room echoed into the hallway. "What, why?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know..she's being abnormally stubborn about it."

Another pain full yell echoed through the hallway. "She needs me..."

Tsunade grabbed Sasuke's arm, "There's one more thing. The baby is tapped into Sakura's chakra system. When it is born, there's no telling what will happen..." She said with a serious look in her eyes.

"Wait.. What are you saying?"

"Just...be prepared is all."

He stared at her seriously, then turned and opened the door to Sakura's room. Walking to her bedside, he restrained his nervousness, held her hand and asked, "How are you?"

"Didn't she tell you?"

"Aa."

"I'm scared. What is the worst happens? Are you prepared to raise this child on your own?"

"Sakura, don't talk like that..."

"NO! Remember we talked about this already!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 22, 2am.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?"

"Target practice, I can't sleep. Besides, I've been slacking off in my training."

"You're pregnant, I don't call that slacking off." Sasuke yawned, while watching her hit every target with precision.

"I do. I can't sit still anymore. At this rate, I'll be an embarrassment to my anbu unit."

"You'll have time to get back in shape. Put down the shurieken and come back to bed before you hurt yourself." He turned and started to walk back to the bedroom. (shirring) Seven shurieken plunged into the wall around Sasuke's silhouette.

"No."

His head turned slowly, and then lazily stared at her, "Sakura..."

"You want me to go to bed, come and get me."

"Are you...challenging me?"

"Are you scared?" she said tauntingly.

"Are you stupid?" he said insultingly.

"Hymm, maybe, but I'm still going to kick your Uchiha ASS!" She grabbed a hand full of shurieken and kunai.

"Hymph, take your best shot." Sasuke said with conceit. (cling, cling, cling.) Dodging them with ease, he said, "Come on Sakura, you're getting slow..." (chhirrring) "...Too slow..."

"Sharingan's not allowed! Damnit you're cheating!"

"And..."

"Fine...Take this!" She squeezed the kunai tightly in her hand, it glowed a pale pink, then she hurled it at him.

Sasuke using his sharingan was avoiding all Sakura's attacks, but this one was different. When he moved, it followed. "What the hell?"

"It's only fair..." she smiled evilly.

"Ahh!" It slashed his shoulder and hit the wall.

"I win!" Sakura said tauntingly.

"What was that?"

"Chakra infused kunai. It doesn't stop until it draws the opponents blood."

"Chakra...you know you're not..."

"Yeah, yeah, don't wor...worry." She starts to stumble, Sasuke caught her before she fell.

"Looks like I win, you're going to bed."

"I'm fine, I just got dizzy."

"You are still going to bed, and you better not use chakra until after the baby is born, you know what could happen if you don't."

"Fine, umm, Sasuke? Have you ever thought about what you would do if I...if I didn't make it through this?"

"It has crossed my mind." He layed her in bed, crawled next to her, and held her in his arms.

Looking up at him with her soft, green, watery eyes she said, "Sasuke, if I die, please, don't go crazy... Take care of our child, love it, protect it, and always be there. Don't be cold, and distant, and resent the fact that I'm not here. Instead, let it know how much I loved and wanted it, and never let it forget me. I want you two to be happy, and if you should find someone else to share your life with... it's ok. As long as you're happy, but please...never forget. Promise me."

"Sakura...don't.."

"Please... promise me."

"Aa, I promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You promised me remember?"

"I do."

"Are you ready to keep that promise?"

"(silence.)"

"Sasuke!"

"I won't lose you." he said with tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"Damn it, don't be stupid! Neither you or I can control this! Can I count on you or not!" Sakura shouted at him.

"Yes...of course."

"Thank you."

**End Chapter 17**

**A/N: Sorry people it took me so long to update...again. I decided to redo this chapter after realizing the first draft didn't meet my expectations. I hope it meets yours as well as mine. Please review and let me know. Thx to you few who kept on me to update..**

**Chapter 18 is well on its way, see ya then.**


	18. It's Time

**Disclaimer: -Insert one here-**

**Chapter 18: It's Time  
**

A solemn mood had set in for the three inside the Hokage's office. Tsunade stood behind her desk, sipping tea as she gazed at the overcast skies outside her window.

"Well, it seems like everything is going just as you wanted, Tsunade." Jiraiya stated.

"Mm, but I didn't want... Sakura, she's been through so much already and now..."

"Is it that serious godaime?" Kakashi asked with concern.

With a stern look on her face she replied softly, "Aa."

Kakashi's face fell as he said under his breath, "She's so young..."

"She can make it through this..."

"And what of the child, Tsunade? With two parents so gifted, and if it's absorbing chakra in utero..."

"Jiraiya, are you worried that this child is going to be some kind of monster?" she said with mild sarcasm.

"That...or a prodigy of the likes we haven't seen."

"Perhaps.." Picking up two documents with her left hand, she handed one to Jiraiya, and one to Kakashi. "Here, I need you two to look these over." She again turned her focus to the gloomy sky and her favorite cup, which she held with elegance as she sipped her tea.

Shocked at what he was looking at, Jiraiya said, "These are.." But was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes..come in."

A tall blond barged in with a sense of urgency, "Tsunade, you need to.. Oh, I didn't mean to intrude.." One thing he worked on over the years other than ninjutsu, was his manners.

"It's fine Naruto, we were just discussing recent events."

"Well, uh, you really need to check on Sakura-chan. She doesn't sound too good."

"All right."

"Tsunade, about this.."

"It's non negotiable, Jiraiya." As she placed her cup down, it cracked, then completely broke. Everyone stared at it for a moment, before looking at each other. They all knew what it meant. A bad omen, and at a time like this. "Damn it...Lets go Naruto, hurry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had now past since Sakura had been brought in the hospital. Her contractions grew closer and closer together with increasing intensity. She lay there crying, trying to catch her breath. "I can't do this! I...I...ca..n't..." Another contraction hit. "Oh god! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!! NOW!!" She squeezed Sasuke's hand as hard as she could.

"I can't!!" he yelped.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! YOU...MISERABLE...BASTARD!"

Though he knew he was only half to blame, he wasn't about to argue with her at a time like this. Ignoring her now continuous verbal abuse, he tried to support her. "You're doing good, just try to focus, and breathe."

"FUCK...OFF!! I can't take it...I want to die..it hurts!!...aahh."

"There...you did good. I'll be back." he said as he patted her head, then walked to the door.

"You're leaving?"

"Just for a minute." He walked out of the room. A crowd of people had gathered in the waiting area. Most were friends, Sakura's parents were there, and a lot of people he had never met. _"They couldn't all possibly be here just for us, could they?" _he thought to himself as he looked through the masses. It didn't matter, out of everyone there, the person he was looking for was not.

"Sasuke, how is she?" Ino asked as she walked toward him.

"She's in labor, how would you be. Have you seen Tsunade-sama anywhere?"

"No.. Oh, wait, she and Naruto are coming down the hall."

"Sasuke, how's she doing?" Godaime asked as she approached him.

He moved closer to her, and whispered emphatically, "Tsunade-sama, you have to do something for the pain!"

"She doesn't want it...I can't force her."

"Then I will! She has broken at least three bones in my hand..."

"Heh, that's what you get..You deserve far worse if you ask me.." Naruto mumbled.

"Shut up, idiot." There was scream from the next room, _"Oh god...Where is that son of a bitch!!"_

"Do you not hear her!"

"Ok, I'll see what I can do."

They entered the room, and Sakura didn't waste any time, "Tsunade-sama! You have to do something! I want it out...NOW!"

"Alright Sakura, you need to try to stay clam. Lets see where we're at." Tsunade examined her. "Sorry, Sasuke, it's too late for pain medication. The contractions are on top of each other...it's time to start pushing Sakura. Nurse get Shizune, and another nurse in here."

"Right away." she replied.

More time passed and still no baby. Tsunade began to worry, "Sakura you have to push harder, nothing is happening."

"I can't I can't..."

"You have to! On the next one, I want you to.."

A nurse interrupted, "Fetal heart rate has dropped."

"What...what's..wrong?" An exhausted Sakura asked.

"Uh...Tsunade-sama..." Shizune said with unease.

"I see it Shizune!! Find the source and stop it!" Tsunade yelled out in her frustration.

A green glow emanated from the apprentice as she placed her hands over Sakura's belly. "What's going on!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sakura, you're loosing a lot of blood, and your baby is in distress. Shizune is trying to stop the bleeding. When she does, I want you to push with everything you've got. If that doesn't work, I'm going to have to do an emergency c-section."

"Fetal heart rate down to 50." A nurse called out.

"I need a status Shizune.. This baby needs to come out now!"

"I'm almost...there...GOT IT!!"

"Now Sakura! Good...that's good. I can see the head...ok stop, breathe. One more should do it. Ready..go." . As she yelled out, it masked out a cracking noise. Sasuke yelled out in pain. Sakura had crushed yet another bone in his hand. "That's it...That's it! He's out!" She removed umbilical cord from around the baby's neck. He then started to cry. "It's a boy!"

"Is he ok...is he all right?" Sakura cried.

"He's just fine." she said while her and Shizune cleaned and examined the baby. Sakura looked upon the baby, and smiled. She fell back to the bed in relief.

Sasuke watched them in astonishment, and told Sakura, "You did it..." When there was no response, he looked to her, and her eyes were shut. "Sakura, hey.." He tapped her hand, then looked down to the end of the bed, "Sakura... No...TSUNADE!!" Sakura's heart monitor went crazy, then a steady tone. The medics turned quickly, and noticed a large puddle of blood starting to drip to the floor.

They rushed to her. "She's flatlined, and bleeding out! Start compressions, get two units of type AB blood in and get two more ready." A nurse pushed the code blue button. "Sasuke, you need to move.." Tsunade said as they began to work on her.

He refused to let go of her hand. "..no..no..no." he softly chanted in utter shock.

"Shizune, stop that bleeding now! Sasuke..MOVE!!" She pushed him away. Sakura's hand fell and hung off the side of the bed. Within seconds other medics came in with a crash cart. They shocked her chest, and moved meds through the IV's plugged in her veins. The monitor started to beep, and just before they could relax, it went steady again. "She's not responding..damn it! Shizune, you need to stop it now, if we are going to get her back! Again, this time charge at 300." They shocked her again, and still nothing..

"I just did, that should do it!" Shizune shouted.

"Charge to 360.." and they shocked her again, but still no response. "Keep doing compressions...come on Sakura, come on..." The medics in the background started to become saddened.. The baby started crying continuously. Sasuke stood at a distance, silently watching in dismay as they fail to bring back his beloved. "Come on people, keep working! I am not going to lose her!"

"Tsunade, she's lost too much blood..."

"Keep going!" she shouted.

"Tsunade-sama..." They continued to work and despite their efforts, she was still flatlined. "It's been too long...let her go...let her...go." Shizune said with tears in her eyes, as she held the Hokage's shoulders..

Tsunade let out a heavy, shaky sigh, and with tears in her eyes, she called it, "Time..of death...13:29." She looked up to Sasuke with a sorrowful face, "I'm so...sorry..."

Sasuke's heart sank, he couldn't believe it. "Godaime, you have to do something...please!"

"I'm...sorry...Sasuke. I did everything I could, there was just too much damage, and she literally had nothing left."

The baby was still crying, he looked over at him. Walking slowly at what seemed like a far distance, he gazed at his son, and thought, _"This isn't how it was supposed to be. I wanted you to have a family...a mother, father, brothers, and sisters...but now...your mom...Sakura. How can I even begin to tell you how special she was, how much she loved you...How can I keep the promise I made.."_ With tears falling uncontrollably down his cheek, he caressed the baby's tiny little hand. The newborn then grabbed his finger and squeezed.

As Tsunade watched her heart broke, and she made up her mind. "Shizune...I'm going to bring her back..."

"You can't! If you do, you'll..."

"I'm aware of that. The papers are signed, and a sixth has been chosen." She walked to the bedside of her former student.

"But Tsunade-sama!!" Shizune yelled in protest.

"Get out of my way."

She moved helplessly out of her path, she knew once the Hokage had made up her mind there was no other say in the matter. Sasuke watched in confusion, he walked to the other side of the bed. As Tsunade put her hand over Sakura, he grabbed it before she could do anything and said, "No. This is not your place."

"How dare you tell me what my place is!! She is as close to a daughter as I could ever know, and I refuse to let her go so easily! I am the Hokage of this village, and if.."

"That's right! You are the Hokage...and your place and responsibility are to this village, not to just one person! Sakura wouldn't want this."

"Sasuke...get out, before I throw you.." He shoved her hard away from Sakura's body before she could finish her sentence. Then he made numerous hand seals, and raised one hand above him. A purple shield encased him and Sakura. "What are you planning to do!!"

"The village is your responsibility...she is mine. Please...protect my son."

**End Chapter 18. **

**A/N: OK, now wait before sending all the hate mail...The end is near, I suggest you all wait until then or at least until the next chapter before having a go at me, lol. Let me know what you think..review please! **


	19. The Shared Heart

**Chapter 19: The Shared Heart**

Sasuke got up on Sakura's bed and sat over her lifeless body. He pulled out a kunai, ripped open the top of her gown tearing it down the middle, slashed his hand and with the blood running down his fingers, started to draw a diagram over her heart.

Tsunade shocked and frightened looked at Shizune, "Get all those people in the halls and waiting areas out of here! Take the baby and have all patients moved to the other building and I don't want to hear there's not enough room, make room! Implement evacuation procedure H-6! If he is doing what I think he is, this building may become unstable." she said in a serious tone. Shizune didn't respond. She simply stood there, unable to move, her knees trembling as she allowed her growing fear to take over. "Now Shizune!! Time is against us! And you two," she looked over to the nurses, "Assist her. Move!" the fifth yelled.

Shizune jumped as Tsunade's voice snapped her back into focus. She took the cart with the baby out of the room, then gave him to the nurses with orders to take him to the nursery in the old building, Now the old building to which they referred was Konoha's original hospital. About four years ago it was decided that due to Konoha's increasing population, a larger hospital was needed. They preferred to add a second building next to the old one rather than build a new one and demolish it. That way, if there was an emergency or disaster the situation could be dealt with more smoothly and efficiently.

In a calm voice, Shizune asked the gathered guests to leave as quickly as possible. She gave the excuse of there being a fire in one of the rooms and said for safety reasons they needed everyone to leave. The confused crowd filtered out steadily while questioning what was really going on. They knew if there had been a fire the alarms would have went off at some point. Naruto and Kakashi too were skeptical. They stayed behind, knowing something was not right. The sense of urgency in her voice, the hurried pace of the orderlies, and the murmured word "evacuation" all pointed toward calamity.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked Shizune while she talked to the nurses.

"Naruto-kun, you and Kakashi need to leave the hospital."

"Not until you tell us what's happened! I know the fire story is bullshit. And that burst of strange chakra I felt...it was Sasuke's wasn't it? What's happened..the truth!" Naruto growled.

With tears standing in her eyes, she looked away and told him the truth. "Sakura.. has past on. And Sasuke.. is refusing to let her go. He is going to do something drastic, something that may threaten the structural integrity of this building, that is why you must leave at once!"

"Sakura-chan...is dead," Naruto said as the heartache rushed through him, taking the very air from his lungs. He couldn't breathe and though he couldn't believe it, he knew it in his gut to be true. Kakashi asking no questions immediately ran to Sakura's room. Naruto's focus turned to that of his best friend and the pain he must be going through. Naruto then turned and followed his former sensei.

Upon entering they saw Sasuke writing script on and around Sakura's body, inside what seemed to be a purple bubble of some sort. It pulsated with dark energy from an unseen source. Kakashi put his hand to the barrier but before it made contact, Sasuke spoke, "I wouldn't do that.."

A piece of Kakashi's glove grazed the barrier and caught fire. He swiped it against his pants putting it out quickly and asked, "What are you trying to do?" Saying nothing, Sasuke continued to write. "Sasuke, nothing can be done to save her."

"You don't know that!" he shouted.

"Yes I do. It's extremely rare that the dead are brought back." Kakashi said sympathetically, feeling the loss of his former student, and the pain of another.

"No.. and as rare as it might be, I _will_ bring her back!"

Tsunade chimed in, "You can't! You're putting your life at risk! That technique has proved fatal to all who have used it! The amount of chakra alone exceeds human capability!"

"It's my life and I'll do with it as I please, besides.. my chakra is of a preternatural power." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke, it's just not possible, even for you. I wish it was, but we have to be realistic. Cancel the barrier." Kakashi pleaded.

"You're really starting to annoy me."

"Do you want your son to be orphaned on his birthday! Quit thinking about yourself and think of him!"

"I am thinking of him! He needs his mother!" Sasuke shouted back. "I have to do everything in my power to bring her back. If I don't I will never be able to face my son. And if I die in the process then I hope he will understand.. Naruto, will you.. raise him if things don't work out, I know its a lot to ask but..."

Kakashi grew serious, "Sasuke, if you don't stop this foolishness, I will breakthrough this barrier and stop you myself!"

Naruto replied, "Of course I will, but I won't have to, you're going to make this work."

Sasuke nodded and continued writing the script all while ignoring those seemingly threatening words from Kakashi. Only when he heard the sound of a thousand birds did Sasuke turn slowly to face him. He glared over his shoulder at Kakashi as he prepared to break the shield with chidori. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arm and said, "Don't. Let him try. He has to try. And if he needs more chakra, he can use mine."

Tsunade commented, "That's not how it works. It can only be him. Once in the final phase of the sealing process, the amount of chakra put into it will determine the outcome."

"What kind of seal is this?" Naruto asked.

"It's most commonly referred to as The Shared Heart. Since it's creation, it has been successful only once to my knowledge. Not only does it require a massive amount of chakra to complete, but also a contract with a death god. The first step is easy, you pour almost all of your life force into the deceased, then you must pour your chakra into the seal, which gathers and acts like a temporary container for that life energy, then you must seal it.

As it seals your body will cease to function, and a death like state will occur. Theoretically, upon the instant of death or near death you encounter a death god, this is where you are to arrange the deal. If successful, the two people will begin to awaken, their heartbeat causing the seal to go into its final stages, that is if enough chakra was put into it. It then shifts, moves over both bodies giving half and taking half of each's life force, saving it in one container on each body, binding the two as one. Essentially they will share one heart. If not, Sasuke will never wake up and neither will Sakura."

"So, even if this does work, when one dies in the future, the other will as well?"

"Yes Naruto, it's a two for one deal. That is if Sasuke can come to terms with the death god, they aren't exactly easy to bargain with. There's just so many things that can go wrong, I don't see how this could end happily."

Kakashi canceled the chidori. "It's risky...just too risky." he said under his breath.

Everyone watched quietly as Sasuke sat over Sakura's body finishing the remaining text of the seal. He took Sakura's hand, and after holding it gently, lovingly, he brought it to his lips and softly kissed it. Then he bit her fingertip and with the blood drew a line through the diagram written on his chest. Placing her hand back at her side, he looked up to the ceiling and took in a deep breath, as if he were entrusting their fate to a higher power. After a brief moment, he brought his head down, closed his eyes, and put his hands over her heart.

A soft blue hue illuminated the room for what seemed like an eternity. The light started to flicker, then faded out completely. Silence enveloped the room once again, but only for a moment. A slow rumble from the ground grew louder and louder as Sasuke went through the stages of the cursed seal and focused his chakra. His hair grew out long, his skin turned dark, his wings, resembling hands extended outward from his back. The force from his chakra burst out from around him causing ceiling tiles and lights to fall to the ground. The glass of the windows shattered, their blinds flying out, crashing to the ground below. Pieces of sheet rock from the walls crumbled as the waves of power tore at it. Everyone ducked for cover. The room was falling apart as it shook violently. And as Sasuke's power increased it seemed the entire building was going to come down.

Naruto uncovered his head to look at Sasuke. He was chanting and though he could not make out what he was saying, he knew the end was near. Sasuke let out a monstrous yell as he poured all his chakra and the rest of his life force into the diagram. He then yelled, "Fuuin!"

The script ran over their bodies, absorbing the energy and with a flash of light, all went silent. Sasuke collapsed on top of Sakura's body. The shield that once encased them dissipated. "Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted as he pushed himself up and started to rush to the bed.

"No Naruto!! Don't touch them!" The fifth shouted. "It's not over yet!"

He stopped in his tracks. Feeling helpless, and overwhelmed with worry, he asked. "What do we do now?"

"We wait."

**End Chapter 19**

**A/N: A little Valentine's present for you all, and update!! Sorry its been like half a century since the last one, I won't bore you with excuses. But I hope this chapter was worth the wait, let me know. Chapter 20, the final in this story will be added sooner than you think. RR please.**


	20. Negotiation

**Chapter 20: Negotiation **

Sasuke had lost the only girl he ever loved. She lay there pale and cold. Their baby, just born and new to the world would have to grow up without the love of his mother. Sasuke made the decision he never thought he'd have to make. He was going to put in all on the line in order to bring her back. This mysterious jutsu, the shared heart had only been successful once beyond its creator. He had decided either his beloved son would have both parents or no parents. She was his everything and he wasn't going to let her go so easily. He would now have to face death itself and some how, get it to release them both.

Sasuke woke up in a dark place that resembled a forest. But it was like no forest he had ever seen. The trees were dead, the grass dead, even the animals all dead. Their skeletons laid bare among the rocks and dead shrubs. The air was thick and heavy, the sky was dark with frequent flashes of lightning lighting up the area and the red sea on the horizon. The ground that was not covered with dead plants consisted of black sand with green crystals that gave off a soft luminance. And though he was dead he could smell this horrid scent. The scent of blood, and rotting flesh..the scent of death.

_Where am I?_ Sasuke thought. He felt weak, and cold.

A thin layer of fog formed on the ground. Then a deep strong voice echoed around him, "Uchiha...Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked up and watched as the death god materialized before him. He was huge, bigger than Sasuke expected. He had maroon skin, long unruly black hair and three horns on his head. His teeth were jagged and decayed. His breath, putrid and heavy as he spoke. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. What's this?" he asked when he noticed Sasuke was not like a normal departed soul. He looked over and through Sasuke. Reading his mind, he then knew what Sasuke had done. The death god became agitated. "You've got some nerve kid. What makes you think I would even consider your request?"

"Well you're in the soul reaping business. You could say, I keep you busy."

The death god laughed, "Yes that is true. The number of souls you have delivered is far more than the average shinobi. That is true indeed."

"It would be far more profitable for you to let me live than to take my soul now."

"Be that as it may, who is this woman? And why do you want her soul back so badly that you would die for her?"

"She is my wife."

"Wife! HA! The treacherous Uchiha has taken a wife and wants her back. Tell me now, how is it profitable to me now that you've gone soft? Heh, I think I liked you better when you were full of hate.."

Sasuke scoffed. "I think we can come to some sort of arrangement."

"What's she worth to you?" the death god said trying to analyze Sasuke's expression.

"You tell me?" he said with a serious face.

He thought for a moment. "One thousand souls....each, over the next year."

"Impossible. You have to be realistic!" Sasuke became frustrated.

"I have to be nothing!" he yelled. "You want her back so bad, you must be willing to sacrifice others."

"Fine, but she shouldn't have to kill. At least not as much since this whole thing was my idea. How about a hundred from her, and nine hundred from me over the next five years?"

"No, fifteen hundred over three years.."

"Now why would I do that? I would have to kill five hundred a year all while not getting killed myself. With a larger time span my chances of survival increase which would increase the chance of me completing this deal. It makes no sense to agree to something that would almost certainly kill me and in doing so kill her, leaving you to reap what souls I've killed along with our own. I'm not stupid. I'll make good on the deal.. as long as you do as well."

The death god laughed heavily. "You amuse me greatly Uchiha Sasuke! Let that be the only reason why I agree to this deal. There have been many before you who've attempted to bargain with me. However none with such confidence and conviction as yourself. And judging by your past, I have no doubt that you will complete our deal. One thousand souls, nine hundred from you and one hundred from her over the next.. six years. I gave you an extra year..only because I like you. But make no mistake, if you or her should fail, I will take your soul and the girl's without hesitation."

A smile crept along Sasuke's face. He watched the death god hold out his hand. A fuzzy sphere floated from his palm to the ground beside Sasuke. The sphere took the form of an unconscious Sakura. "Take her and be gone.." The death god began to dematerialize. "Until we meet again...Uchiha Sasuke."

"How long should we give them?" Naruto asked as he nervously paced back and forth. "Maybe we should.." Naruto was interrupted by a horrific yell.

Sasuke's soul had returned to his body and as the seal began its final stage, it caused severe pain. His yelling continued causing him to fall from the bed onto the floor. He started to convulse violently then passed out.

A single beat echoed from Sakura's monitor. Everyone's attention shifted from Sasuke and fixed on Sakura. Another beep, and after a few seconds another.

"She's back! She's back!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura's temperature began to return to normal. Color returned to her skin, her lips turned from blue to their normal soft pink. Hey eyes shot open as she started to gasp harshly for air. She sat up and started to cough. Tsunade rushed to her side and started to evaluate her.

After she caught her breath she looked around at everyone and noticed the room in shambles. "What happened in here... The baby?" she asked as she grabbed Tsunade's arms. "Where's the baby? Is he ok, where is he?!" she became frantic.

The baby is fine, he's in the nursery in the old building." Tsunade replied.

"Old building, why? Is the entire hospital like this? What happened?"

"He brought you back!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted as a warning.

"What? Brought me back? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Sasuke, he saved you!"

"That's enough Naruto!" Tsunade yelled.

"Would somebody tell me what the hell is going on!" she shouted. Sakura felt a draft on her chest, she glanced down. Not only did she notice her gown was torn, but also a strange diagram drawn over her heart. "And what the hell is this?"

It was then something else caught her attention. Something dark in the corner of her eye. She looked over to the monstrous figure on the floor. "Sasuke... Is he dead? What's wrong with him?" No one said a word. "Someone answer me!" she yelled.

"No, he's not dead just unconscious. If he was dead, you wouldn't be here, talking to us. That seal on your chest is his handy work. He brought you back from the dead Sakura." responded Kakashi.

Sakura sighed and pulled together the gown to cover her chest.. Not caring about the details, she groaned as she tried to get up from the bed. Her body still weak and in pain from the birth. "Sakura don't! You shouldn't be moving around so much." Godaime cautioned.

"I'm fine." She knelt down to the floor beside her husband and cradled his head in her lap. Sasuke started to awaken. Still in a great deal of pain, he struggled to breath.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

He looked up at her. Her eyes beautiful and green just as they'd always been. "Sakura." he said as his cursed seal began to recede. He found it hard to move, but managed to move his hands to her hips. He clenched fistfuls of her gown as he held on to her with all his strength. Sasuke had succeeded. They had beaten death and they were together once more. Physically and emotionally exhausted, Sasuke sobbed in her lap.

"Oh Sasuke...what have you done?" she whispered.

Everyone breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Why does everything have to be so dramatic with you two!" Naruto said with frustration.

A shard of glass from the broken window fell and shattered on the floor. "We need to get out of this building," Tsunade said. She pulled out a blanket from the closet, then wrapped it around Sakura. "Naruto you carry Sakura. Kakashi and I will help Sasuke.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day once again. Now I know I said this was going to be the last chapter, but it got a little too long for my taste, so expect another update in the coming weeks. Let me know what you think, RR please.**


End file.
